The Dark Huntsman of Remnant (HIATUS)
by trvn
Summary: This is a story about a warrior who has lost everything that held meaning to him yet he is given another chance at both redemption and to gain what was lost but will he succeed or will he lose more than he can possibly realize.
1. Chapter 1 the prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **A/N I have been playing some chrono trigger and Chrono Cross and also have been watching RWBY then I realized what if a certain character was in remnant to find someone important to him. The secret ending to the DS remake of chrono trigger and chrono cross as well as several RWBY fanfics served as inspiration to start this story so please enjoy.**

 **Update 3/22/2016 I had changed the structure of the first chapter to make it easier to read and also added a few things so it would have better details. This chapter was made as a starting ground for the whole story which is the reason why it is short** **future chapters will be MUCH longer so please enjoy.**

Chapter 1 the prologue

* * *

 **(The void)**

Within the darkness of the void stands a lonely individual who bears battle weary scars. He holds his weapon with the little strength he has left while exhausted. Yet the expression on his face was not one of triumph but of loss and despair. This individual was called more than one name one of such names is the fiend lord when he waged war against humanity though in truth the war was a necessity he needed power and resources to summon the creature that was source of his despair. The creature goes by the name lavos and his hatred for it was intense as he attempted to summoned Lavos with only one intention and that is to destroy it.

The summon had failed because of the interference of a certain group of individuals and he was not able to carry out his revenge. Though his first plan has failed it was not enough for him to give up and fate had given him a second chance on a silver platter.

Because he found himself in the land of his lost home in all of its glory hence he has gained his second name the prophet with his knowledge he gained the queens trust and encountered two people both of which are closely tied to this prophet. His younger self who had his first and original name Janus and his older sister whose name is Schala who meant more to the prophet than the world itself. He knew of the queen's plan and sought to use it as a way to further his own plans not for more power and glory but to get the chance at revenge that he had intensely desired.

Despite the interference of a certain group he found his chance at the revenge that he had waited for. Only to realize the large gap in power between him and the creature Lavos. From that realization he would not be able to best the creature and for a second time he has lost his home and his sister Schala again with the pain he has experienced before renewed.

After some time the group has managed to find him after losing someone important to them as well. Frog the one he has had grievances with chose not to exact revenge against him with the reason that it will not change anything. Amused and intrigued he told them of a way to save their fallen friend and embraced the name that he has chosen to embrace, a name that he wishes for lavos itself to fear, a name that he has claimed at the start of his ordeal and path of revenge and that name is Magus.

With his embraced identity he joined the group that he once clashed with and after saving the fallen warrior he has assisted them in many of their activities and eventually confronted the being he had once in a previous life time called mother. After defeating her he has eventually gained a third chance at revenge and this time he has succeeded.

After the celebrations he went on another journey not of renewed revenge but of closure to save the individual important to him his sister Schala. It took much time and energy but he found his lost sister in a location where many timelines can intercept and that location is the time eclipse. A threat that stands between him and his sister is called the dream devourer. The creature bears a strong resemblance to lavos and was even stronger but it did not matter to him and he is determined. That he will save his sister no matter what. During the clash he was saved by a familiar group of people whether they are the same one's he had once fought against and defeated lavos with he did not know because in the time eclipse individuals from many worlds can come to the time eclipse including many versions of himself. He fought the dream devourer alone but was greatly overpowered and was defeated a feeling that felt very familiar to him. After the group saved him and stopped the dream devourer he was told by his sister while within the dream devourer that as he is he cannot save her and that no power can save her.

After this realization he was transported to the void where he current resides

"So you mean to say that no matter how hard I strive, no matter how strong I grow there is nothing I can do to save you? Magus had thought.

"What purpose then does this existence serve?" Magus had thought further

"Hmpf then if this is the way of things then let me abandon all that was and fade away as well." Magus had said.

"Should a part of me somehow remain then perhaps that will be the birth of something new with greater meaning than all of this." He had thought for the final time as he faded into the darkness.

 **(End of Time)**

"Interesting how very interesting indeed" a mysterious man holding a cane has said to himself

"His ties to his sister grants him resolve and in turn gives him strength yet he is willing to disappear as he believes he will be unable to do anything." The man has said before making a light chuckle

"You always have been prideful young Janus it is refreshing to see that somethings never change however you are still very capable of saving her." The man has said again

"During my existence here I have learned that there are forces that exist that is beyond comprehension. Forces that makes lavos looks like mere child's play." The man has said once again

"Maybe there is a way that you can save your sister with the aid of one of these forces that is beyond your sister's comprehension." The man has said again

"I see a vision that involves you and your sister young Janus. In one timeline your sister is reincarnated and her story has been told but you will be in a new world where new possibilities await. I sense a force calling on you what it is I do not know but this could be a chance to redeem yourself from your past and revenge."

The man has said before he dozes of to another slumber

 **(Unknown forest)**

Magus had woken up with a strong headache, he looked around and saw many trees full of life

"Where am I, What is this place" The man had wondered

He stood up looking at his surroundings

"Who am I, what has happened to me I don't remember anything." He said while grabbing his forehead

"I remember something there was something I had to do, something I needed to find, I must get it, I must remember, there must be a way, I will find a way." He said as he started walking

However when he walked some distance he heard some growling right behind him he turned around and saw some strange creatures. Their bodies were black as night with a mask that had some marking and a gaze that could bring fear to many.

The man was not afraid if anything he was confused

"These creatures what are they, do they live here?" he thought to himself however before he could do anything he was knocked back by the creature he was alive be felt weak.

"This is not good I need to get away" he said to himself however before he could do anything he was attacked again before he could try to get away.

As he was rising up he was breathing with rage as he looked at the strange creatures

"I do not know what you are but I will not let you be my end before I find what I seek." As he said this his body has started radiating a dark energy then as if he was guided by instincts he reached his hand out and instantly a ball of dark energy was launched at the strange creatures that stood before him.

The attack had hit one of the strange creatures and it had dissolved instantly.

The other creatures had looked at the strange man and had gained a sense of fear that felt unknown to them, then started to move slowly surrounding the strange man.

The man had looked at both of his hands that is still radiating that strange energy and thought to himself

"What was that power I had used?"

To him it felt familiar, yet different however it was completely natural to him.

When he tried to do it again he could not summon that power again and the strange creatures had noticed this and proceeded to attack him.

More aware of the situation he rolled to the left to dodge and tried to repeat his earlier action "what was that attack if I could use it again these creatures would be gone." He had thought before the creature's next attack.

When the creatures had attempted to attack him all at once both of his arms had spread out and this time it was lightning and all of the creatures had dissolved.

He had looked at his hands for a second but felt more exhausted

"This power is it my own or was it a gift from the thing I seek" before he could think even further he had slowly started to lose consciousness and then passed out.

"What was that energy I sensed just now?" a woman had said while she was in the forest when things had started to happen. When she had arrived there was nothing but a few broken trees and someone lying on the ground. She ran towards this person and checked the body he was breathing slowly but he was alive.

"I need to get this man medical attention." She had said however when she made actions to get the medics she heard the strange man say something "Schala I am coming."

"Who is Schala?"

The woman had said before the Medics came.

* * *

 **(A/N) There will be more to come hope you enjoyed please Follow, Review, and Favorite Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 2 Waking up

* * *

 **(?)**

The mysterious man had woken up at a strange place laying down on a flat surface covered up

"What is this place, I remember encountering some strange creatures who attacked me." The man had thought to himself.

"Ah you have woken up sir." a woman has said

The strange man has turned around and noticed a woman wearing all white who said those words

The woman looked at the man and smiled

"You must have went through a lot if you had to sleep for a month." the woman had said

"Truth be told some of us had feared that you would be in a long term coma when we could not get a solid read on your aura, however the huntress that brought you here was confident that you would pull through. It is always hard dealing with people who has succumbed to their injuries even that of a Faunus." The woman has said even further

The man has listened to the woman's words and has many questions for her the first of which being

"What is this place, where am I, and who are you?" He has said

The woman has looked at him with some concern and decided to answer the questions

"Well you are at the Vale hospital and I am Nurse Violeta but you can call me Violet" She has said with a smile on her face.

"Vale . . . . . Hospital?" the man has said

"Yes the Vale Hospital, do you have anyone we can contact so we can inform them of your condition we did not find a scroll on your possessions?" The nurse had asked the strange man

The man himself had remembered his fight with the strange creatures and looked at his current surrounding

"I can't remember anything I don't even remember my own name." the man had said

The nurse had looked at him with some confusion

"You can't remember anybody at all not even a friend or family?" The nurse had asked again

"No all I remember is that there was something important that I was seeking and I want to remember so I can seek it out." The man has said

The nurse looked at the man confused once again but did not pry

"Well do not worry we are able to contact huntress that had found you so for now just rest here." the nurse had said before resuming her regular duties

The man wanted to ask more questions such as what those strange creatures he encountered earlier, what is a Faunus, what is a Huntress, and what is a scroll? However before he could ask further he felt tired and decided to get some rest, he figured he will speak to the Huntress that the nurse had mentioned earlier so getting some answers seems very likely.

 **(A few hours later)**

The man has woken up and looked at his surroundings he noticed so food to his side and looked at it.

"You need to eat this food if you want to regain your strength, don't worry it is healthy." A female voice has said

The man had turned around and saw a blonde woman she looked mature and is wearing glasses but what helped her stand out was her green eyes they looked kind and yet held strength from many years of experience.

The man had looked at her with suspicion

"Who are you?" he asked

The woman had looked at him with concern and figured she should answer some of his questions

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am a huntress I found you in Emerald Forest when I was looking over the area."

"I see" the man had said

The woman had looked at him as if she was studying the strange man

"What was that power I sensed earlier? When I went to the source I found this man unconscious yet there were signs that a battle has occurred even the grimm are gone" the woman had thought to herself

"The nurse had told me you could not remember anything so I will try not to make this feel like an interrogation so please remain calm." Glynda has told him

"Very well I will answer your questions as best I can but I have questions of my own so you must answer them" the man has said

"I understand my first question is do you remember anything before you passed out?" she had asked

"I remember fighting some strange creature with bodies that is black as night yet they also wear some strange masks on their faces." The man had said

"I see then it seems you have encountered the grimm and fought them. I am glad to see that when I found you the grimm was gone it seems you did pretty well especially when you did not have a weapon." Glynda had said

"So those strange creatures are called grimm and she was the one who found me." The man has thought to himself

"If you do not mind me asking how did you fight the grimm? As I said earlier you did not have any weapons on you and you also did not sustain any injuries which is why the doctors did not bother to remove your clothes. You was suffering from fatigue and there was no traces of aura within you which also concerns us." Glynda has said further

The man has looked at glynda and wondered why it was important to know such details but he decided to humor her and tell her since she did give him aid "I attacked it with energy twice it felt natural and powerful and the grimm as you call them disappeared after they were hit by it." He has told her

"Interesting it was pure energy yet he produces no aura what type of person is he?" Glynda had wondered again

"I see well then I am willing to answer any questions that you have for me." Glynda has said to the strange man she figured that she knows nothing about the man and by answering his questions she will get a better understanding on what type of person he is and how she should proceed further

"The nurse had mentioned a Faunus earlier do you know what they are, and also what is vale?" The man had asked her

Glynda looked at the man concerned "I was told he had amnesia but to hear from him that he does not know what a Faunus was or asked what was Vale? Just what did he experience before coming here?" Glynda had thought and decided to tell him just to see the extent of the amnesia and to see his reaction.

"Well a faunus is someone who has animal traits it appears that you have the traits of a faunus yet we are not too sure ourselves based on our analysis. As for Vale it is one of the four kingdoms that we are currently in right now" Glynda has said

"I see then I appreciate your answers." The man has said however as he was getting ready to leave he was stopped by Glynda

"Wait I have a few more questions for you please answer them." Glynda has said

The man was getting slightly annoyed he wanted to get the thing that he was seeking when he woke up and felt that this Glynda was delaying his progress. On the other hand she knows more about this kingdom than he does and he feels that it would be wise to answer her questions she might even know how to help him get his memories.

"I will answer more of your questions but there are things I still wish to do with my time." He has said

"For someone who has no memories he has the nerve to act demanding, still at least he will be able to address some of my more immediate concerns." Glynda had thought to herself

"What was that energy you used to attack the grimm like?" She had asked

The man has spent a moment thinking to himself then proceeded to answer the question "It was a pure dark energy for my first attack then for my second attack it was lightning. It felt natural as if it was a part of me." The man has said to her

"First dark energy then lightning energy this is indeed strange. Is multiple elemental energies his semblance? I may need to see it in person to get a better understanding." Glynda had thought to herself

"I see then here is another question do you know who Schala is. You mentioned her while you was passed out?" she had asked

"Schala are you sure that is the name I said?" The man has asked

"Yes you may be suffering from amnesia but you had muttered that name when I found you in the forest and you said it a second time before you woke up here in the hospital." Glynda had told the man

"That name it feels familiar yet important, a name that feels connected to me it seems it is all I have at the moment." The man has said to Glynda

"Well it looks like some progress has been made, though it is little it does give me some idea as to the significance of the name Schala." Glynda has thought to herself

"I see well it may seem trivial but I just have one more question for you. Does the word aura, semblance, or maybe magic mean anything to you?" she had asked

"No none of ….wait magic that word magic maybe that word it is natural to me somehow." The man has said

Glynda looked at the man intrigued even further "He feels familiar with magic is he connected to the maidens somehow? It is unlikely but I must speak to Ozpin about this man." Glynda has thought to herself

"Magic…. Magic or maybe Magus. Yes that word Magus I feel connected to it like it belongs to me." The man has said to Glynda

"I see then I believe that the word Magus is likely your name. Would it be alright with you if we refer to by Magus seeing as though it feels deeply connected to you?" Glynda had asked the man

"Yes it would be fine truth be told it feels very appropriate and natural if I am called Magus." He has said to the woman.

"Very well Magus that will be your name now do you possibly remember what has happened to your scroll?" Glynda has said though she did not show it she was both pleased and intrigued by this Magus.

"No I do not even know what a scroll is." Magus has said to Glynda

Glynda looked slightly confused and decided to show Magus her scroll it was a small, thin square object looked simple yet had a complex function.

"So that is a scroll then no I do not have it. If that is all then I must be on my way." Magus has said to Glynda. Speaking to the woman had proved very useful as he has possibly remembered his name and also another name he must investigate and that name is "Schala".

"He shows no injury, does not know what aura is yet was able to use pure energy. It is imperative that I must keep him close and speak to Ozpin." She has thought to herself once again

She has tried to stop Magus from leaving by grabbing is arm only to receive a menacing glare from the man

"There is something I must do I am grateful for your aid but I must let nothing stand in my way. So move aside." Magus has said while looking at Glynda only to receive a menacing glare of her own.

"You can't remember anything except two names both of which you barely remember, and you have nowhere to go and I must ask that you stay put until we can sort this out." Glynda has demanded but it fell on deaf ears.

Then all of a sudden Magus's body started radiating a dark energy that has briefly caught Glynda's attention. "I said ….. MOVE!" he said before he blasted her with that same dark energy he attacked the grimm with before only this time it felt stronger. The attack was a reflex he was grateful for her help but he cannot let anything stand in his way and he was prepared for a retaliation

The blast was strong enough to knock Glynda through the wall and into the farther end of the hallway. She stood up, fixed her glasses, grabbed her riding crop and looked at the man when he stepped out of the room. "That attack it is definitely not aura yet it feels similar but he is determined to leave so I must subdue him." She had thought to herself

She had used her power and launched several streams of purple energy to Magus and it had hit him only to find that it had no effect on the strange man at all.

Magus knew there would be retaliation for his earlier action and he is grateful for what she has done for him. However he must set out on his task and he was prepared for a fight. When the strange energy did not affect him he felt confident and tried to attack her this time with less focus he did not want to kill her only to get away except when he tried to focus energy on his hands something else has happened.

Instead of another attack something started to take form. After a brief moment a weapon had materialized and the weapon was that of a scythe. The Scythe was long in length and the blade were black as night with the long handle being red and silver.

Magus was briefly confused at this development but decided to adept and use his newfound scythe to stand guard as if guided by instinct.

Glynda did not show her surprise and tried another attack this time making it stronger hoping it would faze him.

Magus guarded against the attack yet it was not needed because the results was the same the only difference was that he was pushed back slightly. He decided to try his energy attack again only this time it was a fireball that was headed towards Glynda

Glynda could have dodged or deflected the attack but did not want to risk any of the civilians getting hurt and decided to block the attack by generating a barrier after the attack had hit an explosion had soon followed.

During the explosion Magus had saw that as an opportunity to try to get away only to feel weak and tired with his new scythe disappearing from his hands and he fell to his knees.

"No not now I've learned so much yet I still feel very weak." He has said to herself

He was able to stand himself up only to be trapped by Glynda. "It's a good thing he still feels weakened otherwise this would have turned out much worse." Glynda has thought to himself

"Have you calmed down yet, this hospital has been damaged and innocent people could have gotten hurt now you can come quietly or by force the choice is yours." She has said but this time with anger in her voice.

Magus had thought about his situation he could try to escape but he was not at his full strength. Even though he could leave when she lets down her guard he knows that as it stands she was right he had nowhere to go and wandering Vale would not accomplish anything and he would make little progress towards what he is searching for. Also he still felt very weak he could not explain it but he knows that he is capable of so much more, yet he could do very little and also felt limited in terms of his capabilities.

After some thought he has calmed down and his body stopped radiating that strange energy. "Very well I will do as you say." Magus has said to the huntress calming down and gave a calming stare at her.

Glynda looking at the man and decided to release Magus and looked at the hospital area they had briefly fought at and she had proceeded to repair the damages with her semblance. The area appeared as if nothing has ever happened.

"Very well Magus Since we are finished here we are going to see a colleague of mine please do not cause any more trouble and make me regret this decision." Glynda has said with the anger still within her voice.

Magus is still annoyed by her tone but had accepted his situation. Even though he did not like it He still needed help and he can't deny it and if not for her he would have nothing he would not have his name or the other name Schala. Was it a name he was not sure but he felt that it was a name one that was important but that was all he had and if he handles things properly he might get some help as to getting what he had sought.

"What would you have me do?" he asked Glynda

"For now go back to the room you was in I need to contact my colleague and inform him of the situation, and once again stay where you are and don't make any trouble." She has said again

Magus had done what Glynda has said and looked at his hands when he got inside the room he tried to repeat his earlier action and summon the scythe and this time he was successful with the attempt. As he started to look at the scythe he started thinking

"Hmm is there more to my power than what I had displayed earlier? What is the full extent of my abilities and how is it I came to this Vale? Is what I seek connected here or was I sent here to keep away from it?" Magus had wondered

"No matter what I must find the answers. The task I must fulfill and the thing I must find I have made little progress but I must not be deterred." Magus had thought to himself The Scythe had disappeared once again.

 **(Forty Five Minutes Later)**

Glynda had returned to the hospital room only to find Magus sitting down with his arm crossed and an empty plate of food.

"I see you have eaten your food that is good. Let's go the airship has just arrived and I don't want to keep the pilot waiting." She has told him and proceeded to lead him to the roof where the airship has landed at.

"So this the airship that she has mentioned it seems this will take us to our destination." Magus had thought

When they had entered the airship Magus had decided to speak to Glynda "You never did tell me where you are taking me." Glynda has briefly looked at him after he told her that and they had both proceeded to sit down

After they sat down in the airship Glynda had started to speak to him "We are going beacon academy to meet my colleague very soon. So please remain in your seat and do not cause any more trouble when we arrive." She has stated once again

Magus had understood her words and proceeded to look out the windows with some thoughts of his own. "These aircraft are interesting to be high in the sky and everything else far below. This feels…. Nostalgic yet sad." He has wondered for a moment what is beacon academy but realized that he would learn soon enough and proceeded to enjoy the view.

 **(Beacon Academy)**

When they arrived the sights had impressed Magus. In his views he saw a giant castle that is grand is scale. It looked ancient yet very stable and he felt that there was more to it than first glance. Glynda had decided to take a look at Magus but could not get a solid read on his expression.

"Well then shall we head inside I will lead the way so please stay close." Glynda has said to the man.

Yet as they were walking Magus has been given several brief stares from the other students at beacon. Some of the students had mixed reactions towards Magus's appearance some had felt intimidated by him, while others felt a strong vibe coming from him.

"Is he a new Professor he looks very intimidating.' One of the students had said.

"Great we're getting a new and weird Faunus as our Professor at our school. As if having them as students wasn't bad enough." Another student has said

"Professor Goodwitch is with him so we should be safe right?" Another student had said

Glynda had heard some of the mutters the students have and she understood their concern. "If they knew what I experienced with this man they would feel even more intimidated. Fortunately we are almost there" Glynda has thought to herself however before she could step inside she was greeted by professor Port.

"Hello Professor Goodwitch it is a pleasure to see you again." Professor Port had said

"Oh no of all times why now? Please don't let him get Magus's attention." She has thought to himself. She has a great deal of respect for his skills as a Huntsman however one of his biggest flaws is that he rambles on with obnoxious storytelling of his past deed. Magus had the look of someone who could strike at any moment if and when the mood suits him. Though he would stand no chance against many more Huntsman and Huntresses at the academy the potential collateral damage could be massive going by her experience from their clash at the hospital.

Since he has healed further he may have a better feel for his powers and may be able to do more than she knows of. She was able to catch him off guard and subdue him but if he was to not hold back there is no telling what he could do. It was a risk she would rather not take.

She had to take Magus to Ozpin as soon as possible unfortunately the Professor had started talking. "Are you looking forward to the new first year students that has enrolled here this year? I can't explain it but I believe there is something really special about the freshman's this year. Like that Yang Xiao-Long or Nora Valkyrie." Professor Port has said to Glynda as she was listening to him.

"Why yes I am Professor I met one of the freshman earlier this year." Glynda has said trying to move further away from him while trying to think of an excuse without drawing attention to Magus.

"Oh and who is this odd fellow is he a going to be a new Professor here at our fair Beacon?" He had asked making Glynda effort's to get away fail.

"Hello my good man my name is Professor….. Port what ….. is ….. your…." as the professor was prepared to try and get the man's name the strange man had gave him a glare. It was not menacing yet it made him intimidated and sweat a little. He figured it would be best to leave him for now until he feels more secured and it seems Glynda has this man under control for now.

"My apologies Professor Goodwitch I just recalled I have some more papers to grade so I must be off. Until next time ma'am and you to sir." He said before he ran off in a hurry.

Glynda had looked at the leaving Professor and felt relieved that things did not escalate for the worst.

She has managed to bring him to Ozpin within his office and the office is just as impressive. The numerous gears has been turning and are at the ceiling of the office.

When magus looked the gears he felt something familiar as if the gears had represented something that Magus should be all too familiar with. Yet his lost memories has prevented him from having this realization

"So this is Magus he is indeed different from a regular human and Faunus." Ozpin had thought to himself. "To not be effected by Glynda's attack he must be strong I must tread carefully with this one." Ozpin has thought further he had also noticed that Magus had been mesmerized by the gears as if he was trying to remember something and decided to make a mental note of it.

"Hello sir it is nice to meet you my name is Professor Ozpin and I am a colleague of Miss Goodwitch. I have heard a few things about you Mr. Magus so I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Magus was not sure on what to make of this man so he has decided to keep up his guard in case something went wrong and after a few seconds Ozpin had decided to speak. "Well it seems the introductions are out of the way so let us get right down to business." He said as he was sitting down.

"Glynda has told me that you have lost a great deal of your memories, she has also told me of your abilities as well as your current ordeal." Ozpin has spoken even more to Magus while Glynda stood there and listened to the whole conversation.

"Yes what she has told you is true yet why am I here that is my concern." Magus has said to Ozpin in a demanding tone.

"Well I would like to make a proposal to you one that I feel would be of great benefit to the both of us." Ozpin has said to Magus showing no response to Magus's earlier tone.

Intrigued at what he was saying he decided to at the very least hear what he has to say. "Then what is this proposal that you are offering to me." Magus has said with his tone remaining the same.

Ozpin has taken a deep breath and began to explain from the beginning "We are currently living in a peaceful time. Yet I fear that there are those that seek to shatter this peaceful age that we are currently living in." Ozpin has said with a much more serious tone in his voice.

"There are dark forces at work here and we will need all the help we can get. Which is why I am prepared ask you to work with us as an equal, as a Huntsman." Ozpin had said while looking at magus with much determination.

"What will working as a Huntsman do for me? From what I hear it serves as little more than a title." Magus has responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It is true at first glance it does seem like a glorified title. However having that title can be very beneficial to you. It will allow you to go to places where people cannot normally go, and also you can have access to funds that will help with your duties." Ozpin has explained to him "Officially on paper you will be a huntsman in training. Yet among our inner circle you will be treated as a full-fledged Huntsman." Ozpin has said to Magus even further

This all sounded quite appealing to him yet it did not address his main concern what about the problems that he is personally dealing with, will he do anything to help him? "You speak of how I might help you yet how will this arrangement help me as you have claimed moments ago." He has said with the annoyance much more apparent in his voice.

"If you help us then I will give you my word that I will do everything in my power to help you restore your memories and also help you find what you are seeking. I was told that the name Schala holds some meaning to you Magus if you work with me we will get to the bottom of this." Ozpin has answered Magus's question

"Also as a show of faith from me I am more than willing to help you hone your abilities further." This statement had caused Glynda to look at Ozpin with bewilderment. He knew she would give him a lecture and is more than prepared for it. "Help me, help Vale, Help the people and we shall work together to find what you seek."

The offer has now been even more tempting yet he spent a moment thinking about it he still did not have his memories and there is still a lot about the world he did not know and the assistance would be of much use to him. On the other hand he will be working under Ozpin's terms and he is taking the risk of being used by him and even denied what it was that he was seeking. As far as honing his abilities what is stopping him from doing it himself. Before he turned down Ozpin's offer he briefly received an image. It was quick yet it lasted long enough for him to know the details. The image was that of a group of individuals. It was a group of six people. He could not make their faces but they invoked a feeling in him a feeling that was dominant in his subconscious.

"What will you have me do Ozpin?" Magus had said accepting the offer much to Ozpin's delight.

* * *

 **(A/N) Well this took some time to finish if there are any concerns about Magus materializing his weapon remember Cinder could do it so why not Magus.**

 **So read and review**

 **thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 Who we are dealing with

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 3 Who we are dealing with

* * *

 **(The elevator towards Ozpin's Office)**

Glynda Goodwitch is not a very happy Huntress at this moment and after what has happened in recent events it is very understanding.

The first of these events is seeing a young child be enrolled into an academy that train the future protectors of the world. Being enrolled will mean preparing her for the dangers of that Huntsman's and Huntresses must face on the daily basis early at her age.

This child is named Ruby Rose though she does have great potential to be the ideal Huntress that the world needs. She is still too young to enroll at beacon academy and she will be given a heavy burden early in her life. She fears that while Ruby will do the best deeds with the best of intentions she will risk being consumed with the burden that being Huntress had brought to the fold.

Another reason that she was unhappy was a certain student that has enrolled into beacon and his name is Jaune Arc. Despite what his transcript says she believes that Jaune does not have the capabilities for combat and has seen it in her classes many times over.

During the initiation she has seen Jaune's leadership capabilities and admits that he is able to make decisions that brings out the best of his teams skills but unless he makes drastic improvements to his overall skills or at the very least learn how to utilize his aura. If he did not make the needed improvements then he will bring his team down severely in the long run. She wants to believe in him but he has done little to prove her wrong.

Still he has managed to earn the loyalty of his team especially that of Pyrrha Nikos. So at the very least she should give the young man more time to prove himself. She just hopes that the chance for him to prove himself does not come at high cost at either himself or others.

However the previous two events put together pales in comparison to the issue that is Magus. Ever since the discovery of the mysterious man he has been a mystery that she could not fully solve. Moments before she has found him unconscious she was at Emerald Forest checking to see if the forest ready for the new first year students. It was then she has sensed the strange energy. It had lasted for a brief moment but what she was able to sense was enough to get her attention.

The energy she had sensed was powerful yet it did not feel like aura. When she went to look for the source that is when she found the man. At the time she knows next to nothing about mysterious man except the word that he has said "Schala". After she had made sure that he was safe in the hospital she had proceeded with her regular duties as a Professor at Beacon Academy.

Over the course of the month he's been at the Hospital she has been getting updates on his condition. Aside from his strange appearance and being unable to detect aura within him he was normal. It was when he had woken up when things started to occur.

Glynda has managed to establish a name for him and also saw some his abilities. From that brief clash they had she can tell that he is powerful, even enough to even resist her attacks. When she has brought him to Ozpin, she knew he would establish some type of bargain with the man. Unfortunately she did not know that part of that bargain would be making him even stronger. Her impressions on the strange man was questionable at best and at worst very threatening who needed to be monitored or failing that brought to James Ironwood another trusted Colleague of hers. Offering to help him get his memories and find what he's looking for is one thing but making him stronger that is something else entirely.

She needed to get answers from Ozpin and she needed them soon as well as give him a piece of her mind. After she brought him to the room Ozpin had set up for him she attended to the rest of her duties as Professor and then she went to see the Headmaster later that evening. She was happy that the room Magus would be in is far from the students and the other professors. Magus does not look like a very social person so the solitude will be appreciated. There are even books for him to read to help him pass the time and get a better understand of Remnant as well as aura but he is welcome to leave the room provided he does not leave school grounds.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

The elevator's doors have opened and Glynda has stepped inside at a fast pace she Ozpin looking out the window of his office. "Would you mind telling me what you were thinking making such a promise to that man." Glynda has said to Ozpin as he is turning around to face her.

"Glynda I know you have some concerns about some of the promises I have made to Magus but please try to understand." Ozpin has said to Glynda as he was waiting for a response. He knew Glynda would not respond well to the promise of making him stronger. He knows of their little clash and saw the security video of it repeatedly just to get a read on who they are dealing with. However he was unable to learn much even after everything Glynda has told him.

"Then you should know that the promise to help him get stronger presents even more risks than what is already there. Being unaffected by my attacks is not something anyone can claim and the abilities he has shown as well as the fact that we still know next to nothing about him presents a lot of risks that we should be prepared for. The power he has displayed shows that he is capable of rivaling the four maidens maybe even surpassing them." Glynda has stated to Ozpin while staring intensely at him while waiting for a response.

"I'm well aware of the risks which is why I will help him hone his abilities only when he proves that he is trustworthy or at the very least shows that he will assist the people of vale in their time of need." Ozpin has said to Glynda while staying calm despite the stare he was given by her.

"Magus getting stronger is not the only concern I have Ozpin. As I have told you He does not have his memories and promising to get what he is looking for, help him fulfill a task that he believes he must fulfill can backfire on everybody tremendously. All we have to go on is his name which he remembers by instinct from the word magic and the name "Schala" a name we know nothing about. We don't know what this Schala is and what if his duties makes him a threat to Remnant. Do you see the concerns I have with his situation and the promises you have made to him Ozpin?" Glynda has said to the headmaster

Ozpin understood all of her concerns even better than he was letting on. They knew nothing about Magus, he held immense power and his personality from the brief moments he met the man leaves a few things to be desired. Another justified concern was the potential threat that he may represents to Remnant. If he was his friend James Ironwood he would contain Magus until he was absolutely certain he would not be a threat.

However he is not Ironwood and he is capable of making his own decisions. When he looked at Magus he sees something within the man. What he sees within Magus he does not know but Ozpin's instinct is telling him that he must help this man. He will take a chance in helping Magus but will take many forms of cautions with him especially when he gets stronger.

He will have an interesting time explaining things to Ironwood when he catches wind of the situation with Magus. Especially if by the off chance the general learns that he is helping him from instincts or whatever this "Schala" is but he will cross that bridge when he gets to it. He does need to explain himself further to Glynda the trusted Huntress deserved that much.

"Glynda when I look at him I do see the potential threat that he can bring to Remnant. However I also see a powerful individual who can also be a trusted ally to us in our time of need. An individual who just so happens to need our help. If those that threatens us make him the same offer than I know that too many people will suffer for it including ourselves." Ozpin has stated to her but still willing to continue on.

"He is a man who does need our help and at the very least we should try to work with him instead of against him. If his mission is to bring ruin to Remnant than we should at the very least prove to him why he should not pursue it and instead show him that this world is worth protecting." Ozpin has stated to Glynda while she was paying attention to what he was saying.

"Besides when I look at Magus I believe that he is the type of man who has experienced so much in his life span. I get the feeling that Magus is willing to destroy everyone in his path, wage the type of war that is enough to belittle the threats that we are facing just for his own ambitions." Ozpin has told Glynda with much determination. "It will do us much good to bring him over to our side. Maybe show him this world's value as well as its beauty because he looks like he has experienced much pain in his life. If my assumption is true than it should be remedied besides he does deserve a fair chance from us and we should give it to him."

Glynda had looked at Ozpin after he has told her his thoughts on the situation. She has paid attention to every detail of what the headmaster has said to her about Magus. Most of the doubts she had about him has been removed and reaffirms why she trust Ozpin to make the right decisions. She realizes that he is not being careless with magus and he is willing to give people a chance to do good for themselves and others. A mindset that Ozpin intends to apply to Magus which she hopes will bring fortunate results.

She had some skepticism with Ruby and Jaune when they first enrolled at beacon. However in some way and form she has been proven wrong about those two and a part of her was glad for it. Ruby is still young and has much to learn but she is learning more about what being a leader and a Huntress is about and has managed to apply what she has learned to her team.

As for Jaune she is less confident in his abilities but anyone who can inspire their teams and earn their loyalty must have more potential than she is aware of. Not to mention that Ozpin has appointed him a leader which means that he sees something in the young man that is outside of Glynda's perception.

"Very well Ozpin I see that you have made up your mind. I trust you but I just hope that it is not misplaced." Glynda has said to Ozpin as he is sitting down on his desk. "I know you will be cautious and I know you will do what you believe is best." Glynda has said to him though she will not let her guard down she will give Magus a fair chance.

In hindsight that clash at the hospital is still fresh on her mind but she is willing to let it go given the circumstances and she did notice that he did not have any intentions to kill her, just to go and find some answers on his own. Essentially he acted out of fear and instincts and he needed some proper guidance it will be a challenge but she is willing to try.

 **(Team RWBY's Dorm room)**

The members of team RWBY had grown accustomed with being at beacon academy. Ruby Rose the young leader of the team has made quite the impression on Ozpin when she tried to stop Roman Torchwick from robbing the dust store.

Weiss Schnee the young heiress to the Schnee Corporation intended to leave her mark on the world with beacon serving as the stepping stone. She intends to be at the top of the Beacon Academy class ranking with the hard work she will put into her work. She had doubts about Ruby initially and their first meeting was one of the not the best meeting and Ruby does have many flaws. However she has given her a chance and despite some hurdles she has proved that she is willing to improve on their shortcomings. She is well aware that she is not the easiest person to deal with and she is willing to improve on her flaws as Ruby is willing to work on hers.

The third member of team RWBY is Blake Belladonna. She has been a silent person since coming beacon. Speaking very little yet showing support for her team. She speaks little about herself and her past. Yet she has shown an immense interests in the books that she has read which has proved to be very beneficial for her classes.

The fourth member of the team is Yang Xiao-Long the older sister of Ruby Rose. Yang was the first among the team to learn of Ruby attending beacon at such a young age. Yang was and still is very proud of her younger sister's accomplishment. Even more so after it was announced that she will be the leader of their team. Though Yang knows that she will always be there for her sister. She hopes that her sister can improve socially and be able to interact with other people. Since coming to Beacon she has seen some incredible improvements with Ruby's social skills and she was also impressed with her skills with the scythe.

Though yang does seem carefree she does have concerns of her own. One of these concerns involves a personal issue that she has been dealing with for years. At one point in her life she was obsessed with this issue and it had consumed her. To a point where it had almost got her and her sister killed and if it wasn't for their uncle they would have died. That event had made her learn a hard lesson and she hopes not to repeat her mistake.

"Sooo any progress made on the assignment Professor Goodwitch has given us." Yang had asked her teammates. "Because if any of you have made progress would you mind helping me I'm a tad stuck." Yang had said before she chuckled lightly. She looked at her teammates hoping she would get some help only to get a nervous look from Ruby, an indifferent look from Blake, and a scolding look from Weiss.

"So do you need help because you are having trouble or because you did not do the work at all?" Weiss had said while maintaining her look towards Yang. Confident in the fact that she has finished her assignment early. While Yang had put on her headphones burying her head in a magazine. Making the truth obvious to the young heiress giving her a chance to gloat slightly more.

"Well speaking of Professor Goodwitch has anyone else gotten the feeling that something is on her mind?" Ruby had asked her teammates hoping for a response from any of them. She has a lot of respect and admiration for Professor Goodwitch mainly from her accomplishments as a huntress. However despite seeing her kind nature she still comes off as a little intimidating. "I mean she looks like she was irritated about something and it gave off a scary vibe." Ruby has spoken even further. "Must be that strange man she was with today." Blake has said to the other girls while still reading her book.

"You heard about him as well, some of the other students were talking about him." Weiss had said being curious about the situation as well. "Have any of seen him I heard they ran into Professor Port and one look by the man made Professor Port scared. Enough to stop him from going on into one of his long stories." Weiss had said while the rest of team RWBY had a look of shock.

"Anyone who can make Professor Port scared and stop talking is someone who should not be messed with." Yang had thought to herself. "Some of the students believe that he is going to be a professor here. Imagine that a Faunus for a Professor here at Beacon." Blake had said to the other girls with her bow twitching slightly.

"We don't know anything yet so we should not jump to conclusions." Weiss has said to Blake "Besides for all we know he could be a visitor from another kingdom and is helping to prepare for the Vytal Festival." Weiss explaining further to put her teammates at ease from the situation.

"But nobody has seen him leave Beacon since he first came." Ruby has stated to Weiss impressing her with her observation. "Even though we don't know anything we can't really deny the possibility of him being here at Beacon." Yang has said proving her sister's point even further.

"Well if he does become a teacher here at Beacon it can be interesting. Even though he might be scary, Strong, and intimidating it might be a good thing." Ruby has stated optimistically about the possibility of a new teacher.

Each of the girls have their own feelings on the matter involving the mysterious man. Ruby is hopeful about the man. Blake and Yang is neutral about the man seeing as though they know nothing about the man. With Weiss not thinking too much on the situation believing that everyone is jumping to conclusions without getting all the facts.

 **(Beacon Academy Hallway)**

"Oh man I just had to lose my scroll again this is the second time this week." A young man with blonde hair has said to himself. This young man is named Jaune Arc he is a first year student at beacon and also the leader of team JNPR. Recent events in his life has been strange to say the least. During his first day he did not leave the best impression with vomiting on another student's shoes. Another event is during the initiation when he has seen his future friend's skills firsthand.

Though he has made some friends he still felt inferior because of what he lacked compared to the others. Another factor to his inferiority is the fact that he has gotten into Beacon with a fake transcript which he has been blackmailed for by Cardin. Even though he has gotten out of that trouble he still wishes to improve his skills.

With some courage he was able to get some help to further improve his skills from Pyrrha. Which he greatly appreciates despite his treatment towards her when he told her the truth of how he attended Beacon even though there are some hurdles he should be able to be the leader that his team deserves and with his renewed resolve he does not want to let them down. However he does have some occasional clumsy moments such as the one he is in now.

 **(Beacon Academy Plaza)**

"It's got to be around here somewhere there is no way I can lose it again." Jaune has said while looking around the plaza he sees his scroll and breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew I found it I better get back before I it gets too late and I am seen by one of the Professor's." Jaune had thought to himself briefly.

As he was returning to Beacon he was not paying attention to his surroundings and bumped into someone. As he bumped into someone he fell down on the ground and was briefly dazed. He was looking at the person he had bumped into and the first thing that caught his attention is the mysterious man looking at the stars lost in his thoughts.

The man had looked at the student who fell down briefly then went to look at the night skies once again. "He is still standing there like he felt nothing and that pale skin what kind of person is he?" Jaune had asked himself mentally as he was getting himself up. The strange man had still looked at the sky and paid no attention to the young student. "He must be thinking about something serious for him to have that look on his face I should just leave so I don't get into any trouble." Jaune had thought to himself as he was getting ready to leave.

"Uh sorry I bumped into you earlier I was not paying so uh I'm just gonna…. go." Jaune had said to the strange man as he was heading back to his dorm. The strange man gave Jaune a gaze once again this time lasting a little longer then before then proceeded continue looking at the night sky.

 **(Beacon Academy dorm rooms)**

As Jaune was getting inside Beacon he was breathing a sigh of relief. "Whoever that guy is he scares the life out of me. I'm just glad I wasn't there long enough to get on his bad side." Jaune had said to himself as he was heading towards his room. Just as he was about to enter his team's dorm room he stopped when he had asked himself "Who was that strange man who was in the plaza?"

* * *

 **(A/N) This chapter's main purpose is to be informative and chapters like these will be slightly shorter unless something very major happens. There will be action in this crossover story but I also want to give information on what is going on with the characters and the world in this story.**

 **read and review**

 **thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 The threats we face

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 4 The threats we face

* * *

 **(Beacon Food Hall)**

Team RWBY and team JNPR were sitting in the food hall during breakfast discussing various events with each other especially the Vytal Festival as well as their various classes. Team JNPR had become fast friends with team RWBY. Both teams had become acquainted with each other during the events of the initiation. During the initiation they both worked together to take down the grimm's that was causing them problems and from their teamwork they became fast friends.

The members of team JNPR are made up of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, with Jaune being the leader of the team. Even though Jaune is lacking in skill he has managed to gain the trust of his other teammates.

One of his teammates is Nora Valkyrie who is a very hyperactive girl who wields a hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher. Another teammate of Jaune's is Pyrrha Nikos who is a renowned fighter who has gained recognition for her skills and capabilities who is considered invinvible. The fourth member of his team is Lie Ren who is a very silent individual. What is known about him is that he is a fast and agile fighter and a childhood friend of Nora's.

Both teams are eating their lunches while the leader of team JNPR has been eating his food slowly lost in though. "Is there something wrong Jaune you have barely touched you food?" Pyrrha had asked him with some concern in her voice.

"Yeah are you sad that we discovered you lost your scroll and made fun of you for it this morning before class?" The energetic Nora had asked her leader.

"Huh no it's just that I am trying to figure out who that man was last night." Jaune had said to his teammates as well as team RWBY.

"Wait what mysterious man did you see Jaune? What did he look like?" Ruby had asked with some curiosity in her tone.

"I didn't get a good look at him but what I was able to see that he had red eyes and pale skin. He was also wearing a red cape." June had answered getting a surprised look from both teams

"You saw the mysterious man! Did he say anything? Did he do anything? Is he gonna be our new Professor?" Nora had asked with some enthusiasm

"Uh why are any of you curious did something happen." Jaune had asked the others with some surprise.

"You honestly don't know why we're curious?" Yang had asked

"No is there any reason I should know?" Jaune had asked the others with some curiosity in his voice. That question has gained some surprised look from the other two teams

"Well there has been a rumor going around about us getting new professor Jaune." Pyrrha had told Jaune "Apparently some of the students saw Professor Goodwitch with a strange man that looked like a Huntsman." Pyrrha had told further

"A lot of the students have been talking about him I'm surprised that you don't anything about this." Weiss had said

"Did he say or do anything? What do you think of him?" Ruby had asked him

"Well he didn't really do anything he just stared at the sky like he was thinking about something important. He also just took a brief look at me after I bumped into him I honestly don't know what to make of him. I just get the feeling that he can tear me apart if he wants to."

"A lot of students feel that way so I'm not surprised. He might be a new Huntsman." Pyrrha had said

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure that we will meet him at some point if it turns out to be important." Blake had told the others

 **(Magus's Room)**

Glynda had made her way to Magus's room in the early morning the main reason was that Ozpin wanted to see him. For what reason she did not know but she had decided to tell him herself since she was already acquainted with the man and also it would save her some time since she was closest.

She went inside the room and found Magus reading one of the books that was in the room. "I see you're becoming comfortable Magus. Did you learn anything significant while you were reading?"Glynda had asked him

"I am learning more about the concepts of aura. It is complex but I believe I've understood the basic grasp of it I'm even able to sense it." Magus had told Glynda

"Were you able to put this new skill to use?" Glynda had asked him

"Yes I can sense the aura's of many students here. I'm confident this will be of much use to me in the future. It may be able to help me learn more of my past, it may even lead me to Shcala." Magus had responded to the Huntress.

Last night he stepped out of his room to get some fresh air as well as understand the layout of Beacon he had taken a simple route so that he would not get lost. He thought about telling Glynda that he encountered a young blonde man but he figured that since nothing significant happened it was not worth the trouble.

"Would you please come with me Ozpin would like to see you immediately." Glynda had told him while Magus had put the book down and proceeded to follow him

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

"How are you feeling Magus? You've rested well I hope." Ozpin had said to Magus

"I've rested well enough now why did you call me here Ozpin?" Magus had asked the headmaster

"I've called you here because there is something I need you to do Magus. Here in vale there has been some members of the white fang spotted. I don't know why they are here but it is likely a base has been set up or some supporters are taking aggressive actions I need you to go out there and investigate. It is very unlikely that they have a base there but I would rather be safe than sorry." Ozpin had told him

"What is the white fang? I don't know anything about them." Magus had asked them

"Basically the white fang is a group of Faunus that has been trying to gain equality for all Faunus's however for the past few years their efforts have been less peaceful and more violent." Ozpin had explained

"Why would they fight for equality are they not being treated well?" Magus had asked him

"Unfortunately they are not. Seeing as how you don't know anything I will explain Magus." Ozpin had told him

"The Faunus have been facing harsh treatments for their differences from normal humans since the end of the great war. Though some Faunus's are doing the best they can to live with us. The racism they face is too harsh. If you ask some people the treatment they face justifies the white fangs existence." Ozpin had said in a disappointing tone

"Not all Faunus's share the white fangs violent actions but there are some that support them in secret so I need you to be discreet if possible." Ozpin had explained further

"If this base exist and I find it would you have me kill them?" Magus had asked them

"No they are merely misguided people who have been backed into a corner. Try to find the person in charge and apprehend them. They might be connected to the threat we are facing and I would like for things to be handled as swiftly as possible with no bloodshed." Ozpin had demanded to Magus so that he can understand how important it was

"Very well but what would I do after I capture them?" Magus had asked

"It would take too much time to teach you how to use a scroll so for now just capture the leader and bring them to the authorities just mention my name and that should take care of everything." Ozpin had said to him.

"All of this should take no more than a few days at most after the airship take you to the drop off point. Also as a favor for me try to become more acquainted with Vale if possible there must be something out there that can jog your memories." Ozpin had told him

"While you are out I will investigate the name "Schala" from my end Magus so please be patient with me." Ozpin had told him "We know nothing about the name "Schala" I will try to research it as best I can but unless we learn more I doubt I will find anything." Ozpin had told him being honest about their chances of success.

"Glynda will take you to the airship I trust that you will be able to stay out of trouble." Ozpin had told him.

Magus understood everything that was told to him. Investigate an area for the possibilities of a white fang base, find the leader and detain the person non-lethally then turn the person in to the authorities. Also explore Vale at his leisure to better understand the kingdom which can be useful for future reference.

 **(Airship pad)**

Magus had left the airship and proceeded to investigate the area that he was to go to. He has a basic idea of what the white fang looks like. He was told during the travel that the white fang wears a symbol that is of three claw marks with the head of a beast that is colored red. They also wear grey uniforms with a mask that covers there face. Though it was not a lot it was enough to go on.

He will be doing his task alone because nobody knows the situation with Magus aside from Ozpin and Glynda and they have their own duties to attend to. Ozpin could get someone to accompany him but it would be too difficult to explain the full circumstances in a short amount of time.

Also Ozpin wanted to see how Magus would handle things like this on his own. Ozpin gave Magus a map so that he would not get lost and had stressed further the importance of bringing a possible leader in alive without killing anyone. However just to be safe he has his own way of keeping an eye on things

Even though he did not show it Magus was grateful that he was going to do this work alone. The reason for this is because he is not a social person and he will have a hard time being comfortable with people he barely knows.

He will also have the chance to fulfill his task at his own pace in his own way. He has no intentions of wasting time and he want to finish things as soon as possible. He knows not to expect anything significant but he will try to find something that will be satisfying. He will also try to be as discreet as possible so he can avoid bringing unnecessary attention to himself.

 **(The streets of Vale)**

It has been roughly a few hours since Magus had departed on his task. When the locals see him they try to stay out of his way. Ozpin had told him if he gets hungry put the charges to Beacon and he will handle everything else. The problem was that the locals feel intimidated by his presence and because of that it was hard to get food though he barely eats so it was not too much of a problem.

He had found a spot to eat and as he was eating he was thinking about possible locations he can start his investigation. His problem was that all he had to go by was a map and even then it may not do any good to him. So he figured he should ask a Faunus if they may know anything since the white fang is formed from them.

The main issue is where he should ask a Faunus? If he does it publicly he may alert them to his presence. However if he comes across a Faunus who has no affiliation with the white fang he will look more suspicious than he already does. He need to ask someone who seems knowledgeable yet will not be suspicious if he asks questions.

As he was studying the map he noticed a sign on the map that said Tukson's book trade. He figured that asking someone at the bookstore would get him some answers and he can also get some information on the name "Schala" so he will be able to save himself some time. Also since bookstores are places where people can exchange information it will lessen the chances of him looking suspicious.

 **(Tukson's book trade)**

Magus had arrived at the store and had noticed it was empty he checked the sign and it said that it was opened and did not think on things further. As magus was looking around a man had came from the back of the store.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade how might I help you?" The tall and broad man had asked. The man had taken a look at Magus and did not feel intimidated by him which was a welcomed change since it would make things easier for him.

"I'm Tukson so how might I help you for today. It's been a slow day since everyone is preparing for the festival and I was tempted to close up early today. But I've got a potential customer here now. So is there anything here that might be of interest to you?" Tukson had asked Magus

"Do you have anything relating to something called Schala?" Magus had asked

"No can't say I have." Tukson had answered

"I understand are you knowledgeable about current events even those that relate to the past?" Magus had asked the owner

"Why yes it helps me know what books to recommend to other people when they come here. It's especially helpful with the students." Tukson had answered

"Hmm do you know anything about the white fang?" Magus had asked him

Though it was for a brief moment the store owner had looked tensed however it lasted quickly as if it did not happen at all.

"Well I only know what everyone else knows I'm sorry." Tukson had replied

Magus had given him a glare since he had learned how to sense aura he has been trying to improve his skill with it. While he was on the streets he has been making slight improvements to this new ability and he is able to sense the mood of other people.

When Magus mentioned the white fang he noticed that Tukson's aura was slightly disturbed as if it was hiding something. Then when Tukson had replied his aura was disturbed even further. He tested this before with Ozpin and as a result he sees that Ozpin's aura is much calmer but Tukson's is tenser than Ozpin's which leads to one likely conclusion.

"Your lying you know more than you're telling me." Magus had stated

"What makes you say that you don't have any proof?" Tukson had replied

"My proof is you aura it showed me that you was lying when you answered my questions about the white fang. It is also being used right now your hiding something aren't you?" Magus had stated

Tukson had sharpened his claws and revealed to Magus that he is a Faunus and proceeded to attack him only to have his attack blocked by Magus's scythe.

"Your new so did they send you to kill me or are you going to turn me in Huntsman?" Tukson had stated

Magus could beat him severely but he needs answers and he had to make it quick. He found exactly what he was looking for and he could not let this opportunity be ignored.

Magus had punched Tukson in the stomach strong enough to send him to the back of the store

The store owner made an attempt to leap but Magus had blasted him with energy this time it was with the power of ice.

"It seems my reading of aura is helping me use my abilities more efficiently but there is still more I must know about my power." Magus had thought to himself briefly before focusing on the task at hand with Tukson

The ice attack did not freeze or kill him but it did knock him back down and he was having a hard time moving while shivering. Tukson was catching his breath but as he was doing this Magus was approaching him

"He's strong what kind of Huntsman is he?" Tukson had asked himself

As he looked up he saw Magus above him holding his scythe prepared to strike. "So what will you do now Huntsman?" Tukson had asked him

"I am seeking information on the white fang now tell me what you know." Magus had demanded

"I guess you know now huh. I will tell you what you want to know." Tukson had said

"Where is the white fang base that is in vale here and what are they planning?" Magus had demanded

"I don't know anything I left the white fang a while ago. I'm trying to get myself ready to leave Vale." Tukson has said.

"You must know something about their plan." Magus had said, he now sees that Tukson is telling the truth but he still needed information and as things are now he is getting close to a dead end.

"I know that they are stealing a bunch of dust crystals but why they are doing it I do not know. I remember that a huge shipment of dust is coming through the docks tomorrow they might try to get that shipment." Tukson had told Magus.

"Then who is the one who leads the white fang?" Magus had asked he was tempted to ask what dust is but he did not want to make himself look foolish to tukson after what happened and made a mental note to ask Ozpin or Glynda when he gets the chance

"I can't tell you, the white fang is not what it used to be. They don't take kindly to runaways and they will send someone to deal with me. I won't tell you more unless you can guarantee my protection."

Magus had gained valuable information and was tempted to press Tukson for more info. But he figured that if a huge shipment of dust will be robbed by the white fang then he may have a better opportunity to learn more than Tukson does.

Now the current problem he faces now is what he should do with Tukson? Magus knows that he is withholding information from him how much of it he does not know. He wanted to turn him in but after seeing the store he realizes that he has left the white fang and is trying to make an honest living among the people that mistreats his kind. He even has to hide the fact that he is a Faunus just to get by as well as avoid the white fang.

Even if Tukson told him everything the information might not be relevant anymore. Not to mention that he was told to only capture the leader everything else did not matter to him.

"Then my business is done here what you do now is entirely up to you." Magus had said as but as he was leaving he was stopped by Tukson

"Wait then why are you here you are not a regular Huntsman are you?" Tukson had asked him

Magus had stopped briefly then he turned around and replied "To get answers and fulfill my task." After he replied he left

 **(Hours later at a different location)**

Magus had decided that since it will be a day since the robbery will occur he should research what dust is since he will be dealing with it in the future. Fortunately the map had showed a library he can go to and investigate and fortunately it was not too far from his location.

As he was walking towards the Library he found himself bumping into someone. The person he bumped into was wearing a red cloak with a hood attached to it. She was also with three other students. One was wearing white like the snow, another had black hair and was wearing a bow, and the third one had blonde hair.

"Oh sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The red caped girl had said

Magus had paid little attention to the girl. He only gave a quick glance and then proceeded on with his business.

"Hey! You're not going say something you can at least apologize for bumping into my sister." The blonde had said to him

Magus had stopped and looked back again at the group of girls then proceeded to head towards his destination.

"He was rather rude I suppose nobody taught him any manners where he comes from." The white one had said

"No kidding Weiss I'm tempted to teach him some manners myself." The blonde one had said

"Don't worry about it Yang I'm sure he's just busy and is in a rush though he does look kind of pale. What do you make of him Blake?" Ruby had asked

"I don't know what to make of him Ruby we still don't know anything." Blake had responded

"He might be the guy Jaune ran into Ruby. It doesn't excuse his rudeness though still let's go to the docks I don't want to be late." Weiss had said

 **(The Vale public Library)**

Magus had spent some time in the library and had learned a great deal about dust. He learned that dust has elemental properties that can be used for a variety of purposes. It sounds similar to the abilities he displays but he believes that it will not be of much use to him but he will keep an open mind towards dust himself.

As he was reading someone had called out to him. "I see you're curious about dust. If you don't mind me asking why are you reading about it? A man of your age should know much about it." The person had said

Magus looked at the person who was speaking to him. As he looked at the person he saw a young woman who had sharp yellow eyes, black hair and was wearing casual clothes. When he tried to sense her aura he sensed something powerful yet dormant. He also felt an intense heat a feeling that had a nostalgic feeling towards him but it felt infuriating to him but he did not know why.

"Dust has a lot of potential and uses in our society. I can tell you a few more things in better detail if you're interested." The woman had said

The offer was tempting to Magus however something seemed off about the woman. Aside from the intense heat he sensed from her aura that gave him a sense of bitter nostalgia there was also something more. When he tried to read her aura he received an image of a woman in orange with blue hair. When he thinks of that woman he has feelings of pity matched with rage. A feeling that the woman in his mind had caused him much pain and suffering. He did not know who the woman in his presence was but he felt he should get away from her.

"I will not need your assistance at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." Magus told the woman

"Well look for me in case you change your mind I'm sure I'll find you my name is Cinder." Cinder has told him as he was leaving receiving only a nod from him.

When Cinder made herself alone she had been intrigued by her impressions of the man. "I feel a deep power coming from him. It is potent, yet untapped he could be a useful ally or a dangerous enemy. I must investigate him further still things will at least be interesting."

 **(Vale Park)**

Magus had made his way to a park that seemed fairly populated. While he was there he mentally went over everything that occurred that day. He knew what he had to do and though he knew he was pressed for time it was still a chance he could not miss. So he decided to rest at the park near a tree. He felt comfortable and it also gave him a chance to think on the images he has received for the past few days.

The first image was the group of six individuals that came to mind when Ozpin made him the offer. One was a young man who had spiky red hair and was holding a katana, another was a young woman who had blonde hair who wore white, there was a second young woman who wore a helmet and had the look of an engineer. A third Woman had longer blonde hair but she had a wild look about her. Another individual was that of a frog who wields a sword yet had the look of nobility and not of a savage beast. The final individual is that of a being of metal he was big yet looked gentle.

From these individuals he felt a strong sense of respect yet at the same time resolve and sincerity. He felt that if they were in his situation they would help Ozpin even if by some off chance that they would gain nothing. The reason was that they would believe that it would be the right thing to do which was the definite reason why he accepted Ozpin's offer.

He tried to think on his past but he was not gaining any results. However he recalled the image of the woman in orange that was on his mind. "Who is she, did she do something to me? Is she responsible for my current situation?" Magus had thought to himself.

He knew she was connected to him, he knew that she did something but he could not remember what it was. However it was an intense feeling of rage and pity when he thought of her yet he did not get this feeling when he thought "Schala" but he feels that there is a connection between the woman in orange and "Schala" that much he is sure of.

After his deep thoughts he decided to study the map so he can plan his move during the robbery. Unfortunately he had strayed far from his intended path and it would take hour to get back and he needed rest. So he decided to get some rest so he can get ready for the robbery.

 **(?)**

"I've been waiting for you Lavos." A man has said to a huge creature. "I swore long ago . . . that I'd destroy you! No matter what the price! It is time to fulfill that vow feel my wrath Lavos!" The man had declared to the creature known as Lavos

"What do you think you can do?" A voice had called out

A woman in orange had appeared accompanied by another woman wearing purple clothes

"Hmph! A false prophet you'll be a snack for the great Lavos!" The woman had said

"Mother please stop! This power can only end in ruin!" The younger woman had stated

"Get away from there Schala! The almighty life force of Lavos lives in all of us. You are a part of it! You cannot change fate now! Oppose me and I will destroy you also!" The older woman has stated

"SOMEBODY HELP!" is what Schala had said

 **(Vale park at night)**

Magus had woken up in a cold sweat breathing heavily while being very nervous. "That dream what was it? That man standing before that creature Lavos was that me and that younger woman her name was "Schala" what was I doing there?" Magus had wondered before he looked at his surroundings it was then he heard an explosion

"Did the robbery occur already? How much time had passed when I slept I need to get there quickly." Magus had stated before running towards the explosion a fast pace.

 **(The Vale Docks)**

When Magus arrived he had noticed some fighting was going on at the docks. What he saw was a black haired girl and a young blond man with a tail fighting people in grey uniform with the red symbol that Ozpin described to him.

"So those are the white fang that Ozpin told me about." Magus had thought to himself "I need to think of a plan I can't handle this carelessly."

However as Magus was planning he noticed three more people that stood out. He first noticed the girl in red he had encountered earlier who looked stunned at the fighting power the other girl with orange hair is displaying. The other person he noticed is a man who is holding cane and is wearing white clothes with a black bowler hat. "That must the leader I must capture him before he escapes." Magus had said to himself

However before he could make his move he sensed surge of energy that has gotten his immediate attention. He turned and noticed several animals that had the appearance of a panther yet they were radiating energy as well as having the color of pure darkness and they made their way to the girl in red.

One of the dark panthers had leapt at Ruby and she had managed to dodge it. "What are these creatures they look like the grimm yet at the same time they don't feel like the grimm." Ruby had thought to herself

She had transformed her weapon the crescent rose into a rifle and proceeded to fire at the strange creatures only to see that it had little effect on them.

The dark panthers had tried to attack her again and she managed to dodge the attempted attacks but this time barely. While she was dodging she managed to attack one of them causing it to disappear after she transformed crescent rose back into a scythe.

Ruby had looked around wondering if anyone knew what was going on or would be able to help her but they were too busy dealing with the white fang.

Ruby had proceeded to try and attack them further but unfortunately the dark panthers had dodged the attack learning from her previous attacks.

One of the dark panthers had managed to hit Ruby hard enough to knock her into one of the crates and causing her to lose her weapon. Ruby had look for her weapon and found that it was too far to reach. She tried using her semblance to get it but the dark panthers had attacked her knocking her back even further.

Magus had saw the whole event and pondered on what to do. If he goes after the man in white he will fulfill the task that Ozpin gave him. However he also sees that the young girl is in need of help and as things stand she would not last long. If he helped her the leader will get away and he will have missed his chance. He thought briefly about his options but after the image of the six people he previously thought about came into mind he made his decision.

Ruby was looking at the panthers and they were walking slowly towards her. As if they were waiting to see what else she would do. When they noticed she was unable to do anything else one of them made a leap to finish her off. As Ruby noticed this she had closed her eyes waiting for the end only to hear a slash.

When she opened her eyes she noticed a tall and pale man standing before her holding a scythe that was different from her own. When she tried to look at his face she realized it was the same man who she bumped into a day prior.

Magus had looked at her with a quick glance to see if she was still conscious. "Stay here" he told her and proceeded to charge towards the dark panthers.

The dark panthers had looked at him and growled as if they knew who he was and proceeded to attack him.

One of them had leaped at Magus and he responded by dodging and then slashing at them. The attacks had hit them and they quickly disappeared one by one. Another tried to attack him with a black energy ball but he deflected it with his scythe

Magus had used his own energy attacks towards them and it was made of his own dark energy. He had launched multiple dark energy attacks and the ones that had been hit had disappeared while the others had dodged.

Two more of them tried to attack him and he slashed them both causing them to disappear

Behind him the last three dark panthers had tried to attack him only to be slashed by Ruby and then they disappeared.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Huntsman." Ruby had said to Magus

Magus had acknowledged her with a nod and wondered where the leader went when he noticed no more dark panthers were attacking them.

He tried sensing the leader's aura and found it in an airship that is trying to escape

As he was running towards the airship he briefly sensed a powerful surge of energy looked towards his right and saw an energy attack launched towards him.

The attack was strong enough to launch him into a dust container. Magus was getting up to resume his pursuit only to find a volley of the energy attacks launched towards him with each attack hurting more and more.

Then Magus's body had started radiating dark energy then a small explosion had occurred. Magus was struggling to walk looking around for his attacker yet every step caused him to stumble and then eventually fall down being unconscious.

 **(Moments later)**

The vale police had arrived at the docks and the whole situation has calmed down. The orange haired girl whose name is revealed to be penny is nowhere to be seen and it had worried her. However she was just as concerned for Blake because before the police came she brought her up to speed with everything. About her being a Faunus and about her being a former member of the white fang even her reason for leaving them.

Ruby's other two teammates had already arrived and Weiss has accepted her teammate being a Faunus as well as her involvement into the white fang before quitting.

Another thing that had gotten Ruby's attention was the man that saved her. When he was hit with that barrage of attacks she tried to find the person but to no avail. She was amazed that he had survived the barrage. When the team went to look at the man they saw him resting on a stretcher.

"So he was the one that helped you sis?" Yang had asked

"Yeah he was so cool he was slicing and dicing all those dark creatures that got a lucky hit on me." Ruby had told Yang.

"I saw those energy attacks that hit him, to be able to survive that it's honestly intimidating if not impressive. Not to mention that explosion he caused what type of person or Faunus is he?" Blake had said to her teammates

"The doctors said that he's just unconscious but he will make a full Recovery he just needs some rest." Weiss had assured her team

All of team RWBY were grateful that the white fang were stopped and nobody was seriously hurt. They were a bit bummed that Roman Torchwick got away but they are confident that they will get another chance at him. So everything went well after all that has happened.

 **(Roof of a nearby warehouse)**

A lone individual was watching the events unfold from a safe distance. He knew he had to assist this Roman and the white fang because of his recent circumstances. He didn't expect them to come across too much trouble but when they did he summoned the dark panthers to deal with them.

He was slightly surprised that the young girl with the red cape showed such potential at a young age enough for the dark panthers to focus their attention towards her but it did not matter to him.

What truly caught his attention was the pale skinned man that came to assist the red hooded girl. The lone individual sensed his energy and it felt familiar to him. After the pale skinned man and the young child destroyed the dark panthers he had summoned the paled man made a pursuit towards Roman.

The lone individual used his own energy attacks to stop the pursuit and continued the assault until the explosion had occurred from the paled skinned man. The lone individual figured he should relocate to another location to prevent anyone from finding him.

"So you have arrived as well Magus." The lone individual had said to himself

He was lost in thought until he heard someone approaching him from behind. This person had long black hair and sharp yellow eyes this time she was wearing a red dress.

"What do you make of him Cinder I know you have met him before." The individual had said to her.

"I'm honestly not sure I may need to investigate him further before I make my final decision on how to deal with him." Cinder has replied

"I can sense his power it is very powerful but I see that he has yet tapped into what he can truly do." The individual has stated.

"If he can be an ally then recruit him when the chance arises. However if he ends up becoming an enemy then leave him to me don't bother trying to fight him." The lone individual has stated to Cinder only to receive a quick look from her

"Why give me this warning. Do you know something about him?" Cinder has asked

The individual's sharp yellow eyes looked at Cinder with a glare believing that she was demanding an answer only to realize that he should tell her something to prevent further problems. Since Magus's appearance was a surprise to him as well.

"I know a few things about that man his name is Magus and I know what he is capable. Who he is allied with now I do not know. But if he can be an ally it will be very beneficial to us but if he is an enemy then allow me to deal with him. If he can tap into his power effectively than none of you will be able to best him only I will be able to do it." The lone individual has stated

Cinder understood what she was being told and decided to investigate Magus when the chance came. She knew that if he was speaking the truth then Magus needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"I understand I will handle things as I see fit if it's acceptable." Cinder has replied

As Cinder was leaving she spoke to the mysterious individual "It will be interesting to see how things occur…..Lynx."

* * *

 **(A/N) I apologize for not coming up with any creative names for the vale locations that has not been named. I know about the coloring rule but I think it applies to the people of RWBY. I do not know if it applies to the locations but I don't want to take any chances. Also about Magus's multiple elemental abilities in the game chrono trigger he can use lightning, ice, fire, and shadow magic and it will be applied in this story.**

 **Also I wanted to get through Volume 1 as soon as possible things will really start picking up with the Volume 2 storyline of RWBY and I will do the best I can to make this a good story thank you for reading this.**

 **So read and review**

 **thank you**


	5. Chapter 5 A new day

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 5 A new day

* * *

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

It has been a few days since the since the events at the docks with the white fang. Even though the event is still fresh on the minds of everybody involved everything has gone back to normal. Team RWBY had been called into Professor Ozpins office a couple of hours after their food fight with team JNPR. They had cleaned themselves up and even changed into their spare uniforms however the humorous food battle was still fresh on their minds.

"Man that was loads of fun we should do it again sometimes when we get the chance." Yang had said to her team

"If we had developed a strategy beforehand we could have won easily but yes it was quite fun." Weiss had responded

"Well I'm still happy either way, Justice has been served effectively, swiftly, and . . . it was delicious." Ruby has stated very boldly

"I wonder why Ozpin had called us I hope he isn't mad about the lunch hall?" Blake had asked her teammates.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Blake. I bet that food hall gets messed up all the time before we even came here to Beacon." Yang had said reassuring her teammate

As each of the girls stood in the office talking among themselves the sound of footsteps had caught their attention.

"I apologize for having you all wait for me a prior business took more time than I originally thought." A voice had said

Team RWBY had turned around and saw that it was Ozpin himself.

"Now I know you are wondering why all of you was called here. Now rest assured I am not mad about that little food fight you had with team JNPR if anything I found it quite humorous." Ozpin had stated

"Well if it's not that then why did you call us here?" Ruby had asked the headmaster

"I called all of you here because of what happened a few days ago." Ozpin had stated with a serious tone.

This statement had caused team RWBY to be nervous especially Blake and Ruby. They knew they were involved in something dangerous and they also know that Ozpin would eventually catch wind of what happened and they were prepared for the consequences.

"Now I don't know how you got involved with that little affair and truth be told I am not in a rush to find out since nobody got seriously hurt. All I ask is that if there's anything you need to tell me please don't hesitate to do so." Ozpin had stated to the team

This statement had surprised team RWBY since they were expecting to get in trouble for getting involved with something so very dangerous. However since they did not get lectured or questioned this had put them at ease.

"I called you all here because you all had encountered a certain man with red eyes and pale skin during the events at the docks." Ozpin had stated

"Oh yeah I never got the chance to thank him for helping me out. Do you know if he's OK Professor Ozpin?" Ruby had asked being curious about the man that helped her.

"He will be fine Miss Rose he just needs some rest. I just called you here to tell you a bit about the man since I have a nagging feeling that some if not all of you will be dealing with him in some form in the future if the events at the docks is anything to go by." Ozpin had stated to the team

Ozpin's statement had caught the team off guard they remembered the mysterious man and they wanted to thank him for helping out when they did. However they did not know anything about him and Blake in particular was very cautious of him. He survived an intense barrage of attacks and from what Ruby had told her the man shows a great display of power and skill. Not to mention that his appearance is not normal by human and Faunus standards. She knew not to judge people on appearances and if that was the only issue than it would have been resolved much earlier. However when she thinks of him she can't help but get a feeling of pain and suffering a feeling that reminds her of a certain Faunus.

"The man's name is Magus and due to some circumstances that are interesting to say the least he will be staying with us here at Beacon. Unfortunately because of how important the matter is regarding Magus I can't tell you more. I also hope you understand that you are not to tell other people about this until further notice so please understand.

Team RWBY had understood what Ozpin had told him they didn't expect to learn anything but they learned more than they hoped. The mysterious man that had been on the thoughts of some of the students at Beacon will be staying there. They did have more questions but they sensed that they were lucky enough to learn that much. After learning this they assured Ozpin that they will keep what they learned a secret they bid farewell to the headmaster.

 **(?)**

"Schala" the voice of a child had said

"Oh your back Janus. Is something wrong?" Schala had said

"The black wind it howls." The young child Janus had said

"You feel it too Janus? Don't worry everything will be alright." Schala had said to the young child with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Take this" Schala had said as she was giving Janus a pendant

"What is this" Janus had asked

"It's a special amulet Janus if anything should happen it will protect you." Schala had explained

"I wish I could be with you always Janus but mother has other plans." Schala had told Janus with a look of sorrow on her face.

"She's NOT our mother! She looks like mother but inside she has changed." Janus had said with anger in his voice

"Still I can't . . . Janus I'm sorry." Schala had said while trying to fight back her tears trying to be strong for the young boy.

 **(Beacon medical wing)**

Magus was waking up in the medical section of Beacon after what had occurred in the docks. He remembered everything that has happened at the docks and found himself disappointed with himself. He did help stop the robbery but he was unable to catch the leader that was there. He thought he would be able to catch him despite the delay but didn't expect to be hit with several powerful attacks. He felt intense pain as he was trying to chase the leader but the attacks was too much to bear. Then after a moment he had exploded with power and then he blacked out.

"That dream it's just like before but different." Magus had stated

"What does the dreams mean and that child "Janus" who is he and why am I dreaming of him?" Magus had said to himself

"Are you having trouble resting Magus?" A voice had said to him

Magus had turned to his left and saw that it was Ozpin. Magus was relieved to see a familiar face but at the same time he felt shame. A possible leader of the white fang was within his grasp yet he had refused to pursuit him in exchange for saving a child from a bunch of strange creatures. When he tried to pursuit the possible leader after helping the girl he had been given a barrage of powerful attacks. The attacks had stopped him in his tracks and was strong enough to knock him down. As he was enduring the attacks he had caused an explosion from which he had become unconscious.

Magus was waiting for Ozpin to tell him off about him failing in his task and cancel their arrangement. "You have done exceptionally well Magus I'm proud of you." Ozpin has stated which had surprised Magus.

"I have failed in my task why do you give me praise despite me failing in the task that you gave me Ozpin." Magus had questioned Ozpin

Ozpin had chuckled before giving him an appropriate response. "It is true that you was unable to fulfill the task that I gave you and it is quite unfortunately. However you have also did something better for which I am grateful for."

"What is it that I did Ozpin?" Magus had asked

"I am fully aware of what has happened a few days ago at the docks. You had the chance to fulfill your task yet you have seen one of my students in dire need of help and made the decision to save her" Ozpin had stated to Magus then decided to speak further

"I have stated before that your assistance would be needed to protect the people of Vale. Part of the duties of a Huntsman is to protect the people that is in need of protecting. While most people would argue that neglecting your mission and allowing a threat to get away just to save one person is a bad call. I however am not most people and I am pleased with the results. Besides my students were trying to stop a robbery that they should not have been involved in so your decision making skills had prevented someone from getting seriously hurt. So I thank you for what you've done." Ozpin had explained in good detail

Magus did not know what to make of the statement that he was given by the headmaster. A part of him is grateful that Ozpin had understood the circumstances. But another part of him sees that such leniency could be disastrous if left unchecked. Still such leniency had did Magus some good as well as other people at Beacon. So if the worse is to occur the people will stand by Ozpin when the need arises.

"I see, I appreciate what you have done for me Ozpin." Magus had stated

"If you don't mind me asking how did you learn of the robbery that would occur?" Ozpin had asked

Magus had explained what had occurred at Tukson's book trade. Magus told Ozpin of Tukson being a Faunus, their brief fight, as well as everything that Tukson had told him including the fact that Tukson had left the white fang and had planned to leave Vale as well.

After Magus told Ozpin everything that has happened during his investigation Ozpin had a look on his face that is both puzzling and concerned.

"Magus are you sure that it was from Tukson you went to see?" Ozpin had sked

"Yes it is I am very sure." Magus had stated to him

"Then it seems that Tukson's fears were realized. He was found dead in his shop earlier today." Ozpin had stated with a serious look on his face.

"That is indeed troubling considering the victim's circumstances as well as the timing." Magus had said before thinking about what to do next given the circumstances

"Unfortunately I don't have all of the details regarding his death but for now it is imperative that we keep our guard up. Fortunately I know what we should do next until further notice." Ozpin had stated with a fierce look on his face

"What task would have me do next Ozpin?" Magus had asked

"The other part of our agreement once you have rested come see me in my office. It is time I help you hone your abilities further. You have a lot of potential Magus but if the threats we face can put you in the infirmary then you need to hone your skills and get stronger." Ozpin had stated clearly to Magus

Magus has a lot of confidence in his skills however from what had happened at the docks he understands that he needs to improve himself and there are a couple of examples of this. The first example is the fact that he has used his scythe with instinct instead of skill. The second example is the use of his abilities. As Magus adepts more to his abilities to sense aura he is able to use his own powers much more efficiently. Unfortunately his use of his abilities are once again guided by instincts and if an enemy suspects that fact than his battles will be much more difficult.

When he fights he gets a strong feeling that he has done it before yet at the same time he cannot remember any of the details that is involved. He was able to defeat Tukson during his investigation and also destroy the dark panthers at the docks. However if he fought someone as strong as Glynda if not stronger than there is no doubt that things will not end well for him.

"I understand I will see you soon Ozpin." Magus had said

As Ozpin was leaving he had stopped for brief moment and turned to Magus. "Before I forget you were uttering something called the black wind in your sleep. I know it is unlikely given your amnesia but just in case do you know what it means." Ozpin had asked

"No I do not Ozpin." Magus had stated

After getting the answer Ozpin had bid Magus Farewell then left him to rest. As Ozpin was leaving he was lost in thought about Magus. "So it seems his memories are briefly shown to him when he is unconscious. What has happened to him to cause him to lose his memories?" The headmaster had wondered before proceeding towards his office

"Well I'm sure that the answers will come to us in time. For now I must get things prepared for both Magus and the arrival of the general." Ozpin had thought to himself as he was heading into his office.

After Ozpin had left the medical room Magus had pondered on what has happened. "Why is it that I'm having those dreams? Do they mean anything, are they connected to me in any way?" Magus had asked himself. After a moment he had found that his clothes had been repaired then he proceeded to put them on and then headed towards Ozpin's Office.

 **(Meanwhile at Southeast of Vale)**

Lynx was standing on the roof of a tall building thinking on the events that had occurred. He knew that the runaway white fang member was already dealt with. As well as the fact that Cinder and her associates were proceeding to the next phase of the plan. However the thing that had mostly occupied his mind was the issue of Magus. He did not know what had occurred with Magus but he knew that if he was to be an enemy he would be a threat if his full strength could be realized. Lynx knew that recruiting Magus is a possibility but given what happened at the docks the chances of him being an ally is low. Lynx is not aware of the full circumstances of Magus's arrival in Remnant but he knows from his own past experience not to throw caution in the wind.

"This area is the mark of one of your kingdom's greatest failures and now it shall serve as the start for its own downfall poetic don't you think." Lynx had said to the man who had just arrived behind him.

Standing behind him was a man who was fairly tall with a black outfit with some red on it. He was wielding a katana, has red hair and was wearing a mask that was similar to the grimm this man is Adam Taurus.

"A failed land expansion pales in comparison to the treatment my kind has endured. The humans will soon feel the pain we have been forced to endure ten folds the revolution for the Faunus shall soon be upon us. Then once our time has arrived she will finally see that my way works, she will pay for abandoning the white fang, our cause, and me." Adam has stated boldly

"Your obsession with that girl will only prove to be your undoing." Lynx had stated without turning to face Adam

"You think you know anything about me?" Adam had stated ready to draw his sword

"I know enough about you Adam it is after all within my abilities." Lynx has stated unfazed by Adam's aggressive tone and still having his back towards him

Adam was not offended by Lynx's words in fact he was amused. That same sense of amusement is how Adam felt about Lynx since the first day he met the strange being. Lynx had always had the uncanny skill of reading people as well as knowing much about that person. Lynx was a mystery that had consistently intrigued Adam despite saying that he is not a Faunus. Though one thing was clear and it was the fact that Lynx is immensely powerful seeing it first hand when he destroyed several grimm goliaths while they were on their way to their current location.

Adam believes that Lynx could be an essential member of the white fang and knows that Lynx is only assisting them as part of his own agenda. However if he could bring Lynx to fully commit to the white fang then the revolution for the Faunus will be swift and the humans will truly know fear.

Adam has chuckled at Lynx's claim and decided to relax his stance "Say what you will Lynx the white fang will succeed and she will suffer I will see to it personally." Adam had stated

"The white fang here are getting things ready for the operation. More will arrive shortly so unless something out of the ordinary occurs we shouldn't have any problems." Adam has stated to Lynx as he was opening a portal.

"We shall see soon enough Adam." Lynx had said before entering the portal

 **(The Training room)**

After Magus had arrived at Ozpin's office Glynda was there as well and they all went to a special room that Ozpin had prepared for Magus while he was resting in the infirmary.

"Welcome to the training room Magus this room is mainly used to help our Professor's hone their abilities so that they do not get rusty." Ozpin had explained to Magus as they was entering the room.

"Because of the special circumstances involving you Magus we will be the only ones here when this room is in use by us until further notice." Glynda has stated

"Then how will we proceed with this training?" Magus had said with an impatient tone

"The training that will be best suited for you will be by sparring. I will be your instructor and sparring partner. Originally I had planned to have Glynda take my place however from that clash at the hospital I believe I will be more effective judging from what we know of your current abilities." Ozpin had explained to Magus

"Glynda will be an observer so when the training is done for today the both of us will exchange notes on how to better proceed with your training in the future. We will keep this routine up until further notice." Ozpin had told Magus

"So draw your weapon and strike at me Magus." Ozpin had said wielding his cane like a weapon

Magus had summoned his scythe and proceeded to attack Ozpin only for him to block the attack with ease. The attack was strong enough to stagger Magus he recovered and tried to attack Ozpin again at a different spot only to face the same result as before. This attack routine continued for a few more minutes until Ozpin had spoken to Magus.

"I see the first problem with your scythe attacks Magus. As I suspected your attacks are guided by instincts if you fight someone with experience they will read you very easily. Though it does show that you have some experience you need to have strategy with your attacks if you want to survive in battle all you have done so far is attack me directly. Apply a strategy to your next attacks and this time I will retaliate for every failed strike." Ozpin had stated with a serious tone to Magus

"How should I proceed to attack him he has blocked all of my hits so far with little effort." Magus had thought to himself

After a moment Magus had proceeded to charge at Ozpin. Ozpin was readying his weapon to strike at Magus only for him to jump over the headmaster. After Magus had landed he went for a direct attack only to be blocked by Ozpin.

Ozpin after blocking Magus's attack proceeded to attack Magus with a single swing strike. Thinking quickly he had decided to block the hit with his arm only to be knock to the floor by the attack despite the defense attempt.

"You have applied a strategy to your next attack instead of hitting me directly. However you only thought of offensive capabilities you did not think of your defenses. You was capable of dodging yet you only blocked. With strategy you need to think of all the possible actions you can do in small amount of time. What can give your enemy a decisive win is a hasty action that allows you to play in the enemy's hand you cannot allow that. Now try again we will keep doing this until you grasp it." Ozpin had stated to Magus

Magus had proceeded to attack Ozpin this time with a different plan in mind. Magus had decided to attack Ozpin directly this time putting less force into his scythe so he can have more strength to block the Ozpin's follow-up attacks. This had proved to be effective as the two had been clashing each other strikes for a few more minutes until Ozpin stepped back and stopped.

"Very good you are applying strategy to your attacks now we move on to your abilities." Ozpin had told Magus

"Glynda has told me that you are able to sense aura how efficient are you with this skill?" Ozpin had asked Magus

"I am fairly efficient with this ability I can sense the aura of many people here at Beacon. As I become better acquainted with this ability I can use my own abilities more effectively." Magus had explained to Ozpin

"I see well in that case explain how you can use this ability." Ozpin had asked

"When I concentrate on the energy I sense I feel the energy of the people here. I have developed this ability my first night here at Beacon and the more I use it the more natural it feels to me hence why I was able to get better at reading people through their aura." Magus had explained further

"He has developed an ability to sense the aura of other people and read people from this new skill most likely including my own. To gain a sensory level that is like this it is unheard of. Not to mention that his own power made Glynda's own attacks ineffective back at the hospital and all of this is by his own instincts. If he can do this then his capabilities will be immense if his skills are further developed. Glynda was right his own power is enough to possible surpass the four maidens." Ozpin had thought to himself regarding the next step of training

"Well then Magus as you know we are not able to fully identify your power. So for now if anyone ask we will call it your aura until further notice. Someone who is part of our inner circle will be arriving in a few days we will explain things then." Ozpin had told Magus only to receive a nod from him

"Now as for the next step in training for today it has proven to be essential for Huntsmen and Huntresses to channel their aura into the weapons that they are using. Try to channel your power into your scythe and strike me with it." Ozpin had told Magus.

Magus had did what Ozpin had told him and concentrated his power into his scythe then proceeded to attack the headmaster. Ozpin had noticed the significant increase in the strength and speed of Magus's attacks. Ozpin had blocked one of Magus's attacks and then knocked Magus far away from him with an attack.

When Magus had charged towards Ozpin to make a counterattack Magus had unexpectedly disappeared and then reappeared behind Ozpin. Magus had made an attack on thin air which had shocked Magus because he knew that he was heading towards Ozpin.

Ozpin was surprised as well at the recent display that Magus had showed. The headmaster was certain that Magus was making a direct attack and was prepared to defend against it. However the disappearing act had caught Ozpin off guard and from his observation he sees that Magus is caught off guard as well.

"Magus let us take a break for a bit." Ozpin had said to Magus as he was giving a glare of impatience

"Why must we rest Ozpin I can still keep going?" Magus had stated eager to continue

"We will soon enough but we must discuss a recent development that has just occurred Magus." Ozpin had said calmly to Magus

"I had noticed that you had made an attempt to attack me directly yet you disappeared then reappeared directly behind me and attacked nothing. Can you explain how you was able to do that if possible Magus?" Ozpin had asked Magus

"Why do you need to know such things Ozpin?" Magus had said with an annoyed tone in his voice

Ozpin had noticed that Magus was getting annoyed with the questions he has been getting. Ozpin understood why but he also knows that Magus needs to understand how his own abilities work so that the both of them will know how to further proceed with the training as well as how Magus can handle himself out there in battle.

"I understand you want to keep things moving Magus but we need to know these thing so we can help with further improvements." Ozpin had answered

"Very well Ozpin I will answer your question. When I proceeded to attack you I visualized myself there and then before I realized it I had appeared behind you." Magus had responded

"Hmm can you try that ability again if you don't mind?" Ozpin had requested

Magus had tried to visualize himself to another location in the room and then Magus had disappeared and then reappeared left of Glynda's location in the training room.

"The ability worked how are you able to do that Magus?" Glynda had said with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Hmm it seems that if you visualize your next location you will be able to get there instantly. It seems likely that it only extends to how far you are able to sense energy and how far your own energy can reach." Ozpin had observed and explained to Magus

"Hmm interesting then this ability shall prove to be useful to me. I must learn to fully utilize this new ability." Magus had thought to himself

"It seems likely that if you can visualize your abilities and concentrate your power than you should be able to use your abilities that is within your means Magus." Ozpin had told Magus as he had observed.

"If you can continue your training and learn to practice your abilities and skills. Then I believe that you can be effective out there Magus." Ozpin had explained further to Magus

"Then it seems that I must train continue to train in order to further hone my abilities." Magus had thought to himself

"Now I believe that we should conclude today's training. We shall pick this up again another day Magus." Ozpin had told Magus

"Very well then I shall make my way to my residence here at Beacon if there is nothing else Ozpin." Magus had responded

"Before I forget have you learned anything in terms of your memories or maybe your mystery task?" Ozpin had asked with some concern as well as some curiosity

"I've had a few dreams that feels intense. I intend to figure out what they mean and why I am having those dreams." Magus had told Ozpin before he left the training room with Glynda escorting him.

"Interesting it seems that there is more to you than we thought Magus." Ozpin had said as he was leaving the training room.

* * *

 **(A/N) If there are any concerns about Ozpin training Magus than allow me to put them at ease. I saw the brief fight between Cinder and Ozpin in volume 3 of RWBY. Though they did not show a lot of the fight. It did give me enough to work with since Magus does need to get stronger in terms of abilities and skills.**

 **Magus is gonna have to learn some new skills if he is to have a chance against Lynx. So he will be learning some new abilities in this story but not that many. Rest assured Magus will NOT be overpowered and it will be connected in some form to what he can already do in chrono trigger.**

 **So read and review**

 **thank you**


	6. Chapter 6 Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Chapter 6 Introductions

 **(Magus's Room)**

Magus was in his room thinking about the recent dreams He's been having. The dreams had gave him an intense feeling as if he should be familiar with them. Yet unfortunately he cannot explain why because of his lost memories.

"The first dream is the one I had with that creature Lavos, The prophet who threatened Lavos, That woman in orange, and that young girl who was called Schala." Magus had said to himself

"The second dream was involved Schala yet in that dream there was also another person. This person was called Janus. When Schala was speaking she looked at me and called me Janus. Is Janus my name, my real name?" Magus had said to himself

"Also there was mention of the black winds howling and also the amulet. I don't know why yet when I think of that amulet I feel sorrow." Magus had thought about that amulet then for some unexplained reason he reached into his clothes close to his chest then he felt a hard and smooth object.

He grabbed the object and pulled it out and finds an amulet that is the same one from his most recent dream.

"This is that amulet that schala gave to that boy Janus. Why do I have it did this amulet give me the boys memories or is it my own?" Magus had asked himself further while looking at the amulet

"When I hold this amulet I feel that I must never let it go. It feels important to me that it connects me to someone who is very dear to me. Yet I get a sense of sadness and regret a feeling that feels haunting to me." Magus had stated

"Those two dreams had "Schala" in common but there is another connection. If I can find that connection then I can discover more about those dreams and become another step closer to fulfilling my task." Magus had said to himself before getting to sleep

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin had woken up early in the morning the next day to continue his duties as headmaster as well as prepare the arrival of James Ironwood. As he sat in his office Glynda had walked in.

"Morning Glynda how are you this fine morning?" Ozpin had asked The Professor

"I am doing well I suspected that you would be here early to see the arrival of the general." Glynda had stated

"Why wouldn't I see to the arrival of our old friend Glynda? The Vytal festival is a time when the four kingdom's can come together under a banner of peace. I am also eager to see how our first year students will be able to handle themselves in the tournament." Ozpin had told Glynda

"The Vytal festival is a wonderful event but I'm curious to see how Ironwood will take to our special guest." Glynda had stated

Ozpin knew that she was referring to Magus and when he would tell the general of him. He knew that the moment was coming and he also knew that he would have to answer for the decision for allowing him into their inner circle. He's also not looking forward to being lectured by the general on the topics of unnecessary risks Glynda he can handle but James Ironwood is another story. The general is much more strict which is expected since he is running both an academy and the military.

"I have a good idea as to his reaction but I am confident that he will understand if everything is explained properly. Magus has proved himself to be trustworthy when he had saved Miss Rose. Truth be told I was worried that he would leave her alone to the danger she was in just to catch Roman Torchwick. I know it will take more than that but it does show that is does have the will to save the lives of others despite his personality faults. Besides with James here if I am successful in convincing him than he can help hasten the paperwork involving Magus. Remember officially he's supposed to be a Huntsman in training." Ozpin had explained

"I hope you realize that because of your promises to Magus he will eventually need to be brought to Amber right?" Glynda had asked fully aware of how bold such a statement was to the headmaster

"I know Glynda but one step at a time remember he still needs to prove himself trustworthy and that will take more than just saving one of our students." Ozpin had explained while drinking his coffee

 **(Beacon Plaza)**

Magus had woken up in the middle of the afternoon and decided to walk to the plaza so he can get some fresh air and think about how to further proceed in his mystery task and try to find out what his dreams had meant.

"I must speak with Glynda she had said that I had spoken of Schala while I was unconscious she may be able to tell me more details. I know it is unlikely but it is my best chance to learn more at the moment." Magus had thought to himself before he made decided to head inside Beacon. As he was heading inside he had heard a loud noise coming from the sky. He looked up and saw giant airship that was followed by several smaller airships. "A display of power this must be another one of Ozpin's colleague's." Magus had thought to himself as he was heading inside.

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

Magus was on his way to look for Glynda when he heard a voice that was speaking unusually fast. "So you're the mysterious man that Professor Port had spoken of." The voice had said when Magus turned around he saw a man run unusually fast towards him.

Magus had taken a moment to look at the man that called out to him. He had noticed a few things that made the man stand out. He has messy green hair, a pair of round glasses, and a plain white shirt with a tie.

When Magus had saw the strange man he got the feeling that he was being studied a feeling he got from Ozpin but with this man it is slightly more obvious. "Well it is nice to meet you sir my name is Dr. Oobleck I am a professor here at Beacon so may I ask who are you?" Dr. Oobleck had asked not being intimidated by Magus's stare

"Hmm I know that look it seems I am being studied must choose my next words carefully." The Doctor had thought to himself

"I have some business here that is all I will say." Magus had said to Dr. Oobleck

"Well if that is the case I must get going it seems we will have to continue this another time." Dr. Oobleck had said before running off at high speed after drinking his coffee. Magus had decided to search around Beacon and would use the Beacon map Ozpin gave him after their training session so he can better navigate Beacon by himself.

 **(Beacon Library)**

Magus's search for Glynda had led him to the Library because he did not know what her schedule was like and since she seemed like an intellectual. He also figured that while he was in the library he should read more about the grimm. Because he figured that since he will be working with Ozpin for a while longer he should learn about the grimm. Since they seem to be common knowledge.

He was unable to find Glynda so he decided to spend some time reading so he can learn more about Grimm. Magus had found the right book and had learned a great deal about them. One of them being the fact that they are attracted to negative traits of people such as despair, fear, and hate. As he was reading this Magus had received a sense of nostalgia as if the very thing the grimm are attracted to is something that he feels all too familiar with. It's as if he was consumed with some of the negative traits that attracts the grimm. He could not recall why but he felt that deep inside in some form he was driven by some of the traits as if it was all that was guiding him in his past life.

Magus did not want to read on the grimm any further because of the uneasy and unexplainable sense of nostalgia he was getting from his research. He was satisfied with what he learned and figured that it will be enough for him at least for the time being.

As he was leaving the library he ran into a familiar group of four people. It was the same group of people he had helped at the docks a few days prior.

"Hey look its Mr. Magus nice seeing you here. My name is Ruby you helped me at the docks a few days ago thanks by the way." Ruby had said with some enthusiasm in her voice.

Magus had looked at Ruby with a questioning gaze. "You called me Magus how do you know my name child?" Magus had asked while maintaining that gaze

"Oh um well Professor Ozpin had told us your name since we were at the docks together a few days ago." Ruby had answered while being a little nervous after receiving Magus's gaze.

"Well he's not the most sociable person we've ever met around here." The white haired girl had whispered to the blond and black haired girl

Magus had heard the white haired girl's remark but did not care because he had concerns of his own to deal with. He was going to go look for Glynda He was going on with his business when Ruby called out to him after running in front of him.

"Wait it looks like we got off on the wrong foot so let's just introduce ourselves my name is Ruby, the girls in white is Weiss, the black haired girl is Blake, and the blonde one is my sister Yang." Ruby had said

When Magus looked at each of the girls he had given each of them a nod of acknowledgement. After he did that he tried to continue on his way when Blake called out to him.

"Why are you here? Are you going to be a new professor here at Beacon?" The girl known as Blake had asked

Magus had looked back and decided to answer but with a tone of frustration and impatience in his voice. "That is no concern of yours now I must be on my way and I do not wish to waste my time." After he said this he proceeded to continue on his way

"What a pompous jerk can't even act nice to us I wonder why Professor Ozpin has him here. Or better yet why does the professor puts up with someone like him?" Yang had said to her teammates

"Look at the bright side sis he did help me at the docks so he's not all bad." Ruby has said with some enthusiasm

"I just wish that he was nicer well at least we know one thing. Whatever is going on with him and Ozpin is likely on a need to know basis so we shouldn't worry about it too much. Come on let's go to the library." Weiss had said

As the girls was heading inside the library Blake had stopped to look at the direction that Magus had walked into and though bout something briefly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She had thought to herself before walking inside the library with her team.

 **(Beacon Plaza)**

Magus had decided to walk to his room because after reading on the Grimm he had an uneasy feeling and figured that he should get some rest before he resumes his search for Glynda. As he was on his way to his room it was then he had encountered Glynda.

"Oh Magus I see you are adjusting well to Beacon." Glynda had said

"Glynda you said I spoke of the name Schala correct? Then tell me what more did I say" Magus had asked

"Why are you asking did something happen Magus?" Glynda had asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"I must know what I said it may give me an idea as to who Schala is to me before my memory loss." Magus had explained

"Well if I remember correctly you said "I'm coming Schala." Twice. The first time is when you were first found and the second time is while you were at the hospital." Glynda had explained to him

"Hmm I see then I appreciate your assistance in this matter Glynda." Magus had said to her as he was walking he was stopped by her

"Wait you don't seem like the type of person to ask a question like that out of nowhere so what happened?" Glynda had asked

Magus was tempted to answer her questions but he did not feel comfortable answering her when he did not know the significance of his dreams. He also wanted to get the answers that he seeks and until he knows more he needs to investigate further. Yet as he was about to respond another voice was heard and it called out to Glynda.

"Glynda I'm glad I caught you we did not have the chance to properly catch up since my arrival here." The third voice had said

When the two of them looked at the source of the voice they saw a man who looked like he was in his late thirties. His uniform had given the feeling of military as well as his composure. To Magus the man looked like he takes his duties very seriously and he was not too sure on how to communicate with him. So he figured it would be best to let Glynda do all the talking since it seems like the two of them are acquainted with each other.

"Hello General Ironwood it seems that your business with the headmaster is done at the moment." Glynda has said

"Why yes it is nice to catch up despite the concerns of my arrival I hope you understand the necessity of it." Ironwood had said while receiving a frustrating glare from Glynda

Magus didn't know how and he couldn't explain why but he felt the need to speak his thoughts on the General's arrival. "A display of power is normally seen as a sign of strength. However there are many who will see it as a sign of arrogance even by those who are threatening you." Magus had said which caught Glynda's and Ironwood's attention

"It seems that I did not make your acquaintance may I get your name?" The General had said with a serious tone in his voice while also giving Magus a glare that would make most men run away or regret an earlier action against the General but Magus was not most men and he is not intimidated.

Magus had looked at the General with a glare of his own and for a few minutes they both had stared each other down. Glynda had noticed that one was waiting for the other to back down and she knew that they would not do it. So she took it upon herself to interfere before things got out of hand.

She knows from firsthand experience that Magus is not to be underestimated and a part of herself agreed with what Magus had said to the General. However she is fully aware of the fact that the General is no pushover. While the method of his arrival was extreme to say the least she knows that the General has done it with the best of intentions and will do whatever it takes to protect the kingdoms. Glynda knows that there are two sides to every story and she wants things to be resolved peacefully. Magus's statement did catch Glynda slightly off guard because his statement was not of speculation but it sounds as if he had spoken from experience. Most likely the experience came from his past and if Magus had noticed that then he truly has experienced much.

"General Ironwood his name is Magus he has recently been acquainted with us I assume Ozpin had told you of his circumstances." Glynda had said

"No Ozpin left out the details involving him and his circumstances." Ironwood had said taking his glare off of Magus and looked at Glynda

"That is very strange it seems we must speak with Ozpin about this immediately. Because there are a few things that must be discussed about Magus. Ironwood his circumstances are complicated and part of it involves us. Magus I will need you to come along with us but please wait at the elevator door for us. I apologize but private matters must be discussed and given the circumstances we can't tell you everything yet but hopefully it will not take too much time." Glynda had said with an apologetic tone to Magus

Magus did not like the thought of people talking about him while he is essentially waiting outside but he also caught the fact that Ozpin did not tell the General anything about him. Magus remembered that Ozpin had mentioned an inner circle because Ozpin's offer would have him involved in it. Most likely only Glynda and Ozpin are the only ones aware of Magus's circumstances as well as the offer that Ozpin had made to Magus and kept Ironwood in the dark until the time was right.

Magus noticed this and suspected that Ozpin wanted to keep things quiet regarding him. Whether it was out of respect or caution he did not know. But since Ozpin kept things involving him quiet and had done good by him Magus figured that no harm would come of it. Worst case scenario Magus could escape, hone his own abilities by himself and proceed to fulfill his own task alone.

"Very well Glynda I will do as you ask but do not take too long." Magus had stated

General Ironwood was about to respond to Magus's remark only for Glynda to stretch her arm out stopping him "It's okay James he has done us no harm at least." Was what Glynda had said before she proceeded to bring them both to Ozpin making sure things don't occur between the two.

As the three of them were leaving they were being watched by another trio of individuals whose presence were much less known.

"So it seems you're here at Beacon as well Magus this is nothing short of convenient." A female voice had said

"What's so special about him Cinder? Yeah he looks different from most other Huntsmen but I don't see anything special about him aside from that. I bet me and Mercury can deal with him easily. " Another female voice had asked Cinder

"I agree with Emerald I mean why would you tell us what that Lynx guy had said about us not taking him on. He looks intimidating I admit but I bet he's just all bark no bite. Just catch him off guard and I bet he will go down easily like that wannabe white fang runaway." A young male had said

"You have all seen Lynx's power firsthand and if he's cautious about Magus than it should be obvious that we should be cautious as well. Or are you both confident in your own skills and abilities that you're willing to tell Lynx to his face about your doubts with his warning?" Cinder had asked

Both Mercury and Emerald had looked at each other with a feeling of nervousness. They both know that disobeying Cinder was already bad enough. But they both dreaded what would happen to them if they ended up on Lynx's bad side especially since they have seen a taste of his power.

"Well maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions he probably has a few tricks up his sleeves." Emerald had said

"Yeah and hey if we were told not to take him on than there must be a good reason. Lynx does seem to know a lot about what's going on so I bet it won't hurt for us to listen to him." Mercury had said

"Just as I thought still for now he just needs to be investigated and I was told that he will be a major threat if he can fully utilize his power. How much of his power he can utilize we do not know but we must not throw caution in the wind. Still the possibility of him being an ally to us still exist." Cinder had explained to both Mercury and Emerald as they were walking towards Beacon

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

After Glynda, Magus, and James Ironwood arrived at the entrance of the elevator that leads towards Ozpin's Office Magus had stood at the door while Glynda and Ironwood proceeded to enter the elevator. After both Glynda and Ironwood arrived in the office Ozpin saw the frustrating look on the General's face and was prepared for the worst.

"Ozpin there are a few things that we need to discuss immediately. I met your special guest I believe his name is Magus." General Ironwood had said

Ozpin had mentally sighed to himself about what the General was talking about. Ozpin did not tell Ironwood about Magus because he knew that if the General knew of Magus's abilities then Ironwood would take militaristic actions against him. Ozpin knew his old friend is willing do everything in his power to protect the kingdom. Unfortunately Ozpin also knows that the General will take things to the extremes for the sake of his duties his arrival is proof of that.

Still Ozpin knew that if he was going to involve Magus into their inner circle than he will need to tell the General everything. At the very least if Ironwood tried to do anything he will not be able to accomplish anything because it will be out of his authority. So Ozpin had told him everything which had taken a few minutes than after a brief moment Ironwood spoke.

"So you mean to tell me that this man has some power that is stronger than aura and can possibly be stronger than the maidens and not only did you let him loose, but you also want him involved in our inner circle. Aside from that you are also helping him from your instincts and gut feeling and you want to make him into a Huntsman despite his lost memories. Do you have any idea how idiotic any of this sounds?" General Ironwood had said to the headmaster

"I understand your concerns James and I know to take cautions with him. But you can't deny the potential he has. When I was helping him train I felt an immense power that is deep within him if our mutual threat caught wind of this he could be either a lost ally or someone who could bring our downfall. I also sense that from me training him that he has accumulated years of combat experience. Though he has fought with his instincts he shows that he is a capable warrior and this is likely before his memory loss. This is an opportunity I do not want to be missed." Ozpin had explained calmly

"All the more reason to have him detained until we know for sure that he won't be a threat. Our duties require us to protect Remnant and we need to know what and who we are dealing with. We know that he's resistant to Glynda's attacks but I'm very confident that he won't be able to fight against all of us." General Ironwood had stated

"We need to have some faith in him James. He's helped one of my students a few days ago and showed that he is very capable of being a part of our inner circle. I'm not going to tell him everything so soon and I know he has to earn the chance to know certain things but he can be an essential ally to us we just need to guide him and show him the proper way to being an huntsman" Ozpin had explained with a determined tone in his voice

General Ironwood could have argued his point further but he could tell that the headmaster's mind was made up. The General knows that Ozpin was not the type of person to make foolish decisions and knows to be cautious when dealing with Magus. He just hope that Ozpin's kind hearted nature does not come back to hurt Remnant in any way. The problem was that they know next to nothing about Magus and if by some chance that Magus is an experienced warrior than he must be more than what Ozpin can handle. Still it is possible to train Magus to be a proper Huntsman and maybe the strange man can be given a chance to prove himself.

"I understand Ozpin I will cooperate as best I can because it seems obvious that your mind is made up." The general has said

"I will need your help in speeding up the paperwork in making Magus a Huntsman. Among our inner circle he will be a Huntsman but officially on paper he will be a Huntsman in training. I am capable of doing it myself but I would prefer things to be sped up to avoid potential problems James." Ozpin had requested the General

"I would like to speak to Magus before I make a decision remember you and Glynda had known him longer but I do not know what to make of him. I will speak to him while the two of you are here to make things fair but those are my terms." Ozpin had stated to Ozpin

"Fair enough James I understand." Ozpin had replied

After a few minutes Glynda had went to bring Magus into the office though the General knows that Ozpin will still help Magus he wants to at least get an idea about what type of person he is dealing with and from their first interaction things are not too favorable.

"Magus I have heard a few things about you and it seems that we both did not properly get acquainted with each other. My name is James Ironwood and I am in charge of the military and academy at Atlas. I am a colleague of Ozpin and I understand that an arrangement has been made between you two." Ironwood has told Magus

Magus knew that he was being questioned but why he did not know. However it should be expected since the General is an acquaintance of Ozpin's and prior to his arrival the two of them never met. So Magus figured that he should at least be on acceptable terms with the General but he will keep his guard up just in case.

"Yes an agreement has been made between us he will assist me in my task as well as help me recover my memories and in return I will help him with this threat that has you all concerned." Magus had stated

"I see then do you know what it means to be a Huntsman Magus?" Ironwood had asked him

"No I must say that I do not know but truth be told it does not matter to me. All that I am concerned with is to regain my memories and fulfill my task and also learn more about "Schala". As far as being a Huntsman is concerned it has conveniences but it is not a main priority to me at best it will make my search easier." Magus had stated boldly to the General

The General did not know what to make of him he was given a warning that Magus's personality can be difficult to deal with so at the very least he knew what to expect in terms of social skills. Ozpin did say that he needed to be trained so he can be a proper Huntsman and from Magus's response to his question he now sees how much of that training is needed.

However before Ironwood can make his final decision he needs to be sure of Magus's skills. Though Ozpin had said he has a video of what happened at the docks the General will need more than that in order to be convinced.

"I see well in that case I would like to see more of your skills in person so I can see what you are capable of." Ironwood has told him

"I believe that chance will be coming sooner than you think General I have another task for Magus if he chooses to accept. I apologize I know you are still recovering but we need an urgent response. This task involves the White Fang and a known criminal named Roman Torchwick the man who was at the docks a few days ago." Ozpin had explained cutting into the conversation between Ironwood and Magus.

"Very well Ozpin I will investigate this immediately." Magus had stated as he was leaving he was stopped by General Ironwood.

"Wait before you go let's consider this part of your training as a Huntsman surely you won't object to that will you." The General had stated receiving a quick glance from Magus before he continued on.

"Magus wait for me at the helipad I will give you more details on this task when I meet you there. I need to get some more information from my end so I can properly brief you with this assignment I don't want you to walk into this blind." Ozpin had stated to Magus

"Understood Ozpin I will wait for you there." Magus had stated as he was leaving for the helipad

* * *

 **(A/N) The next Chapter in this story will have action in it. I needed to get a few things set up and established for the sake of a natural flow within this story and I did not want things to just come out of nowhere so ultimately it became this chapter. Also I WILL give Lynx his own chapter explaining his involvement in the world of Remnant but it will be a LONG time before that chapter is released. Because a lot more things need to be done with Magus and this story. If RWBY can make a prequel episode involving Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald then I should at least dedicate one to Lynx but remember that Chapter for Lynx will not be released for a LONG time so please be patient.**

 **So read and review**

 **thank you**


	7. Chapter 7 The Enounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 7 The Encounter

* * *

 **(The helipad)**

Magus had left Ozpin's Office and waited for him patiently at the helipad at Beacon. Truth be told Magus was very tempted to go leave Ozpin and do everything on his own. Yet unfortunately the image of the six people had constantly came to his mind. He was not entirely sure why but he felt that he should help Ozpin. The problem is that Magus has made little progress on what he wanted. What Magus wanted was to regain his memories and also fulfill his mysterious task that he does not even know about.

Though Magus understood that there was only so much Ozpin could do given the fact that they were working with little to no information. Magus was growing frustrated with the lack of progress that is being made for what Magus wanted. Though in all fairness Magus had learned a few things from his dreams and visions. Unfortunately the progress was too little for Magus's liking mainly because all he had was the visions and the details that was in them. He also did not know the significance that those visions had and because of that no connection could be made.

Magus suspected that things would take time with his amnesia and mysterious task but he was hoping for something to help speed things along. "I'm glad to see that have waited for me Magus. I apologize for the delay things took longer than I thought." A voice had said which had gotten Magus's attention.

When Magus had turned his attention to the source of the voice he saw that it was Ozpin being accompanied by Glynda and General Ironwood. "Fortunately time was not wasted and I have learned a few things that can be of use to use to you Magus. Now once again this will be an investigation task but this time we have a few more leads to work with. So you will not be approaching this mission blind." Ozpin had explained

"So tell me Ozpin what is it that you would have me investigate this time?" Magus had asked with an impatient tone in his voice.

"Once again the investigation will involve the white fang but this time we are fairly confident that they are likely working with Roman Torchwick. The reason is that there has been a string of dust robberies lately and I have learned that the white fang has been involved in them. The robberies have been proved to be connected to Roman so it is highly likely that they are working together." Ozpin had explained

"It seems that you will need me to find this Roman Torchwick and apprehend him. Do you know of any possible locations that can help narrow down the search?" Magus had asked

"There have been even less white fang members being sighted throughout Vale recently. Fortunately what white fang members that has been sighted have been sighted near the borders of Vale. There is a likely chance that Roman Torchwick is there. You need to there and find Roman." Ozpin had explained further before drinking his coffee and continuing on

"Do you remember a male wearing white clothes, that has orange hair, and is wearing a hat?" Ozpin had asked

"Yes I remember someone of that appearance I assume that his name is Roman Torchwick." Magus had said

"Yes that is Roman he is most likely connected to the potential threat that we are facing. Now that we have a potential lead you need to go out there and investigate so he can be captured." Ozpin had said

"You will have to start your journey to the edge of Vale from the Forever Falls Forest. The reason is that it will be easier for you to get to there while making sure that your presence remained undetected. The reason for this course of action is that after the events at the docks it's most likely the white fang are aware of you. they don't know anything so I would like it for things to be kept that way." Ozpin explained further while still having Magus's attention

"While you are in the Forever Falls Forest please be cautious of the Grimm. I'm sure you can handle yourself better than when you first encountered them but don't go looking for a fight. Once you reach the edge of Vale please investigate the area as thoroughly as possible. The White Fang will be more cautious this time so please be careful. The mission method can be the same as last time so I will give you a few days to investigate." Ozpin had finished his explanation

"Very well Ozpin I will handle this task as I see fit. Now take me to the forest so I may begin." Magus had demanded

"You will do well to show Ozpin some respect and not speak to him in that tone Magus. If not for him, you would be out on the streets or contained by me." General Ironwood had stated while giving Magus an intense glare.

"Ozpin has my gratitude and I am grateful for his assistance to me do not misunderstand that. But don't expect me to allow you or anyone to prevent me from fulfilling my task or stop me from getting what I seek." Magus had stated very boldly to Ironwood while not being intimidated by the Genera.

"It is alright James I know Magus does appreciate what I've done for him. Though in retrospect he has been very patient with me in my lack of progress for his memory loss and his mysterious task." Ozpin had told General Ironwood while calming him down.

General Ironwood did not like Magus's tone not to mention the vibe Magus was giving off to the general. Ironwood trust Ozpin to protect Vale but Ironwood always had the feeling that Ozpin was hiding something but at least with Ozpin the general knows where the headmaster stands in terms his mission.

But Magus is something else entirely. Ozpin had told Ironwood about Magus's memory loss, his power, and the little about Magus that Ozpin and Glynda knows about. Ironwood knows that if someone is dedicated enough they can fake amnesia. A part of Ironwood really does want to give this Magus a chance just in case he is telling the truth. However, another part of the general wants to put lock up Magus far away from the kingdoms in case Magus is really a major threat to everyone in Remnant.

This assignment is a chance for Ironwood to see if Magus has the capabilities to be a Huntsman. If Ozpin's words are true than in terms of power Magus would be over qualified to be a Huntsman. However, it takes more than power to be a Huntsman, another thing that a Huntsman must have is the skills to get results and take initiative against a threat. A proper Huntsman must have a strong sense of duty. A capability that involves being able to do the task without fail Ozpin knows Ironwood well enough to at least run the idea of an unknown like Magus becoming a huntsman. Fortunately, on paper he will be a Huntsman in training so it will be a chance to train Magus to become a proper Huntsman.

Though from the interaction between Ironwood and Magus it is obvious that if Magus does accept those terms. Then a good deal of training will be needed if Magus is to be the ideal Huntsman. Ironwood is going to have to trust Ozpin's Judgement but if Magus proves to be a threat than the General will be likely be the first to respond.

"Magus I am giving you a few days to finish this task because I suspect that the threat will try to do better in covering their tracks. I also want you to have more time to be familiar with Vale once again. I suspect that while you are out there you might be able to regain some of your memories like last time." Ozpin had explained

"I understand Ozpin for the sake of time I will get to Forever Falls Forest from here. It will give me a chance to test out the extent of my recent ability and if I encounter the Grimm then it is a chance for me to improve myself. I still have the map you gave me Ozpin so navigation should not be an issue just mark my location on my map." Magus had stated before Ozpin did as he requested

After the task was established Magus had studied the map and after finding Forever Falls Forest he decided to try concentrate his power so he can quickly teleport there. After Magus had teleported General Ironwood had started talking to Ozpin

"Are you sure he will be able to do the task Ozpin?" Ironwood had asked

"I know Magus can be rather difficult to deal with. However, I am confident that he can do his task he helped one of my students so he can't be all bad." Ozpin had explained

"Though it does pain me to say it Magus will take some getting used to. It's also clear that Magus will need a chance to prove himself if he wants to learn more about what is going on. Fortunately if everything goes well Magus will be able to learn a lot more. Also given some time we can also help him improve his overall abilities. We may not be able to do much for his personality but We can still help him be an effective Huntsman. Besides I wonder how Qrow will take to him." Glynda explaining to both Ozpin and Ironwood

 **(Forever Falls Forest)**

Magus had succeeded in teleporting to the Forest but unfortunately he had noticed the building of Vale to be much farther away. To Magus it looked like that he has landed much farther away than he originally planned. Because of the recent development he figured it will be best for him to make the edge of Vale on foot. Since it did not seem too far away Magus figured that he should make the rest of the trip on foot since the trip should take no more than a day.

As Magus was walking towards his destination he had heard some growling that was not too far from his location. Magus had turned his head to the direction of the growling noise and noticed five Ursa Grimms walking slowly towards his direction.

"So it looks like you intend to kill me. Very well then you are welcome to try." Magus had said while readying his scythe

As the grimm was looking at Magus two more Grimm had leaped at Magus from behind. Unfortunately for the Grimm Magus expected something like that and did a quick turning slash to destroy the two Beowolf Grimm that was bold enough to attack Magus

The other Grimm that stood there began to run towards Magus. Magus had saw this and decided to use his power to destroy two of the Grimm. The remaining three Grimms had tried to attack Magus again but he managed to dodge them. Magus then proceeded to dash towards them and had sliced two of them in half and after that they dissolved.

As for the last Grimm it had growled fiercely at Magus and had leaped at him but Magus was unfazed by the gaze nor growl. As the Ursa made its leap Magus had teleported and reappeared behind it. After Magus had reappeared he had slashed it and after that the last Grimm had dissipated.

"It seems that there are no more of these Grimm creatures around at the moment. I should still keep my Guard up just in case." Magus had said to himself

 **(A few hours later)**

Magus was still walking in the Forever falls forest until he had saw more buildings in much closer view. When he checked his map he had saw that he had made some significant progress towards his destination. While Magus was walking towards his destination he had managed to kill some more of the Grimm that he had encountered.

While Magus stopped to check his map he had sensed some more presences nearby. "You are welcomed to leave your hiding spots I know you are there." Magus had said out loud to the strangers surrounding him

After Magus had said that several more people had decided to show up. The people that showed up were wearing masks and was also wearing a set of grey uniforms.

"It seems that the White Fang is here so tell me were you expecting me or were you here all this time?" Magus had asked while looking around counting the assailants

"So you're the strange Huntsman that had tried to interfere with us. If you value your life you will come with us." The male White Fang member had said

When Magus had heard this he could do nothing but chuckle lightly. "You give me a threat as if you can deliver it. Fortunately, your arrival has useful timing you will take me to Roman Torchwick So neither my time or yours is wasted." Magus had said not being intimidated by the White Fang

"You heard him brothers and sisters he will not come with us willingly. So now we must subdue him." The White Fang member had said while everyone was getting their weapons ready himself included

"I see you wish to challenge me, very well let us see if you are up to the task." Magus had said while readying his scythe

When Magus had looked around he had noticed nine members of the White Fang. He was able to notice that three of them are women and the rest are males. He had also noticed that some of them had guns, while others had melee weapons such as swords, staffs, maces, while what appears to be the leader of the group is wielding an axe.

The one with the ax had dashed towards Magus while the one with the gun had shot at him. While this was happening Magus had dodged the ax attack and had generated a barrier to block the shots that was aimed towards him.

Then that same ax user had proceeded to punch the ground and had caused a slight tremor catching Magus off guard quickly

"So this is the semblance that the people here possesses. I should be careful if I'm careless it will surely be my end. Though one thing is clear they are not to be underestimated." Magus had thought to himself

Another White Fang member had decided to leap at Magus and swung his sword at him. Magus had parried the attack with his scythe and pushed the attacker away. After he did that Magus swung his scythe behind him so he could block an attack from a staff wielder. The block had caught the wielder off guard and she proceeded to jump away to avoid a likely counter attack.

The other members had proceeded to shoot at Magus though he was able to dodge them after he blocked them with his barrier. After that he had blasted them with his lightning power and managed to hit one of them but the rest of the White Fang had dodged it.

The group leader tried using his semblance again to catch Magus off guard but this time Magus was prepared. When Magus sensed the semblance he had jumped high in the air and had blasted the group leader with his ice blast and managed to hit him. The ice attack had stunned him and because of it he could not move.

The remaining group members had noticed this and decided to be more cautious with Magus. The three gunners had proceeded to shoot at Magus when he landed while the remaining members had decided to stand back and wait for an opening.

While Magus was blocking the shots with his barrier he had noticed the White Fang members waiting for an opening. Magus had caused an explosion with his barrier and teleported away from his location.

Magus reappeared behind the gunners and proceeded to attack each of them swiftly and effectively. The remaining White Fang members were shocked at how quickly Magus had dispatched their fellow members but did not show it.

Magus had stood still after he defeated the last of the White Fang gunners and waited for the remaining members to make their move.

"This is turning bad really quickly we have to get out of here. As it stands now we don't stand a chance. If only Adam was here the battle could turn in our favor." One of the White Fang members had said to his fellow member

"So how can we get out of here it doesn't look like he's going to let us go. He already took down some of us with ease from the looks of it." The White Fang member had said to her ally

Magus had overheard the conversation and what they said had intrigued him. "So it seems that this "Adam" is important in the White Fang it appears." Magus had said to the members

The White Fang members were surprised by the effective hearing that Magus had and realized their mistake but fortunately they did not say too much. As the White Fang members were trying to come up with a plan everyone felt the ground shake and the White Fang Members knew what was going to happen.

"It looks like our chance has arrived on a silver platter." One of the members had said and as soon as she said it several Beowolf Grimms had showed up

Noticing the opportunity, the remaining White Fang members went to their respective members and grabbed them and to maintain caution one of them threw a flash grenade and blinded Magus and the Grimm briefly.

After the bright light disappeared what was there was Magus and the other Grimms. The remaining Beowolf Grimms had attacked Magus but he was not fazed. Magus had proceeded to slash all of them with his scythe in one swing.

"So the White Fang are close then Ozpin's suspicions are true. But why are they here if not for the Grimm I could have captured one of them. Though one thing is clear they are aware of me such as I'm aware of them let us see which of us will prevail." Magus had said to himself After a few minutes Magus had decided to continue his path but this time at a much faster pace.

 **(Evening)**

By the time Magus arrived at the edge of Vale it was already nighttime. Magus had mentally scolded himself for not arriving sooner. The reason is that he had every intention to arrive sooner but the encounter with the White Fang and the Grimm had hindered his progress greatly. Though Magus ran faster it was already too late.

Despite the delay he did make it to his destination but Magus had hoped that he was not delayed to badly. When Magus arrived he had saw several buildings and noticed that there weren't many people around. Magus had decided to concentrate his power to read aura and noticed that there was a collection of aura within a nearby building. The aura presence is weak but it was enough for him to have a good starting point for his investigation. Also while Magus had sensed the aura he also felt another presence. The presence was once again weak but that flaming nostalgic feeling was there. That nostalgic feeling was strong but the presence was weak after Magus sensed it he had rushed to the location.

 **(Warehouse)**

When Magus had entered the Warehouse he had noticed that it was completely deserted. The aura presence was still there but it was very weak. Magus realized that whoever was there had likely left but how long ago he was not sure. "So it seems the White Fang is no longer here. At the very least I am making some progress." Magus had said to himself

Magus spent a few minutes looking around the warehouse using his aura sensing as a guide to see if there was anything that could give him a lead for his investigation. Unfortunately, Magus was not able to find out anything because he could not find anything or anyone in the ware house. Though Magus had several questions about who was in the warehouse one thing was clear nobody was there and whoever was there they had left no trail and gathered everything. It was obvious they were planning something but for now Magus figured he should at least investigate Vale and try to find out more about Roman Torchwick.

 **(Student Training Room)**

Team RWBY had decided to put more focus into their training than they usually do. The reason is that they had established a plan earlier that day to take matters into their own hands. They know that something big was going to happen and they needed to act soon.

"OK we have made some good progress with our training. So hopefully it will be enough for what we have to do." Ruby had said to her teammates

"It should be enough sis after all who can take us on. I mean you got into Beacon early, I'm a natural born fighter, Blake is naturally skilled especially with her semblance, and Weiss is top of the combat class, so with the four of us I doubt we will run into too much trouble." Yang had said reassuring her sister

"Remember we are not doing it for the thrill. Roman and the White Fang needs to be stopped. Since they are working together they cannot be underestimated." Blake had said to yang

"I agree hence why it is important for us to hone our skills and abilities even further." Weiss had explained further.

"I'm just saying if we're smart about this than we should handle everything no problem." Yang had said with confidence

"I do feel kinda guilty by not involving our friends but we should not put them in any danger if we can avoid it. Also if we tell any of the Professor's things might end up being bad." Ruby had said

"All the more reason we should be a bit more confident in ourselves. If we couldn't handle it then we wouldn't have decided to do this." Yang had said reassuring her sister and other teammates

"We're just saying that we have to be careful Yang. We are facing real danger and if something goes wrong it could mean our lives." Blake had said with a serious tone

"I know Blake we just can't get too stressed about this y'know." Yang had said to her teammate

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin was in his office taking care of some paperwork while also making sure that everything was on track for the Vytal Festival. As he was doing the paperwork someone had entered the office and it was a familiar presence.

"How may I help you this afternoon Glynda?" Ozpin had asked her

"I would like to discuss with you about some students that are trying to become Huntresses early." Glynda had said

"Ah yes Miss Rose and Miss Belladanna it seems you have some concerns about their activities." Ozpin had said

"Yes I find it very hard to believe that Miss Belladonna was in the right place at the right time to stop the robbery. I am not suggesting she gets punished but don't you think that she should be questioned further you know she is hiding something other than the fact that she is a Faunus. The secrecy I understand but don't you think that if our suspicions are true than there is nothing to stop her or her team from trying to take the initiative." Glynda had said

"Yes I know she is hiding something but we have to approach this tactfully. If we force her to tell us what she knows than I believe that in both the short and long term we will do more harm than good. Besides she did not do anything wrong to warrant such actions on our end she knows that her kind is still being mistreated and she is only being cautious. As for the initiative that her and her teammates will take you know our actions are limited and unless we have absolute proof that they will do something dangerous our hands are tied. However you should not be too concerned if our suspicions are true than they are at least aware of the danger and will not be too reckless with their actions. Besides they will be together so they won't be alone." Ozpin had explained to Glynda

"I understand Ozpin however another thing has my concern and it is Magus. I know that an agreement was made to help him with his memories but frankly speaking I don't think we will be able to find anything pertaining to him." Glynda had stated to the headmaster

"I understand that concern Glynda and from all of my research nothing has been uncovered. However I did find one thing it is not much but it does give me an idea. While Magus was resting he had mumbled something about the black winds. I had researched the black winds when I had the chance and from what I gathered it is an ominous sign of death or destruction. From what I figured in his past he was able to sense the black winds. It seems to me that he had experienced a loss that has affected him greatly but what that loss was I do not know." Ozpin had explained further to Glynda

"Than that would would explain his attitude and the eerie feeling I get from him. But that does not explain his power and it only gives us a brief idea of his past but not too much details." Glynda had explained

"Though it is somewhat regrettable that Magus and James had got off on the wrong foot. James is willing to allow Magus to prove himself capable of being a possible Huntsman and in our inner circle. Though How Qrow will take to him is something else entirely. Hopefully they can find some common ground to work with since they both use scythes." Ozpin had said the trusted Huntress

 **(The Docks at night)**

Magus had spent some time in the warehouse but since he could not learn anything he decided to travel around Vale to investigate. After a few hours Magus figured that there should be some traces of aura at the docks and if he can find a trace he may be able to track down the owner of the aura. When he arrived he saw the police there likely investigating the area. Since Magus did not want to draw attention to himself he figured it will be best to stay hidden and he teleported to the roof of one of the buildings. Magus had tried to sense the aura but when he did there was too much to keep track of and he found nothing.

But one type of aura did stand out because it was a power that was similar to his own. Also when he sensed it further he had saw that it was the same energy that he was attacked with. Magus was able to tell that it was very powerful yet once again it was similar to his own. Magus had learned more than he anticipated but when he tried to track it down he sensed a group of four different aura's having activity. Magus seeing it as a chance to investigate headed to the location.

 **(The bridge)**

Team RWBY had made a plan to investigate the activities of the White Fang and learned several things. Though despite being attacked by Roman in a mech suit the team had prevailed. Roman had left the mech after it was destroyed by Yang and he knew he was in trouble. After he was saved by Neo Roman knew it was time to leave "Ladies, Ice Queen always a pleasure Neo, if you would." Roman had said

After Roman had said that Yang had ran to attack him only for Neo and Roman to shatter and break apart. After that an airship had left the area making it clear that they got away.

"So he got a new henchman." Yang had said

"Yeah I guess she really made our plans fall apart?" Weiss had said attempting to make a pun but only to get a disapproval from Yang

"Hey where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby had asked

Yet almost immediately after she asked that all of team RWBY had felt a surge of power and with that surge they also felt a chill in their spines

"He did anyone else feel that or is it just me?" Weiss had asked

"No I felt it too I wonder where is it coming from?" Yang had asked

Yet after Yang had asked that all four of them had saw a lone individual. This individual was tall and is wearing an all-black robe. But what made him truly was his appearance it was that of a beast similar to that of a panther.

Team RWBY was slightly surprised by this because they never saw anyone like this person before. "So do you have any idea who he is Blake?" Yang had asked

"No idea but he might be a Faunus so it is likely he is with the White Fang." Blake had responded

"So do you mind telling us who you are um sir?" Ruby had asked the person

"My name is Lynx and I am here for one purpose." Lynx had said to Ruby

After he said that he had summoned four black panthers by his side and they all looked ready to attack at any moment. "You are a potential threat and part of my purpose here is to be your executioner FAREWELL." Lynx had said before he sent the dark panthers to the team

The girls had dodged the Dark Panthers lunged attack and each of them had decided to attack each of the Dark Panthers.

Blake had very quickly slashed at the dark panther that is closest to her. The dark panther itself had quickly dissolved. Yang had taken a few hits the dark panther but it had built her power because of her semblance. After a few more hits she had punched the dark panther and destroyed it in one hit. Weiss had slowed down the dark panther with her semblance and managed to attack it with a powerful fireball. When the attack landed the dark panther had disappeared very quickly and Weiss had focused her attention to Lynx. As for Ruby She had used her semblance to quickly slash at the dark panther not giving it a chance to attack or move. The dark panther had disappeared very quickly with Ruby focusing her attention to Lynx like her team.

"Everyone I recognize those dark panthers they were at the docks when they attacked me." Ruby had said

"So aside from him wanting to kill us who is he?" Yang had said while keeping her guard up paying attention to Lynx

"If we capture him we might be able to get him to tell everyone what the White Fang is up to." Weiss had said

"I have to agree there's four of us and one of him how tough can he be?" Yang had said

 **(The Airship)**

Roman Torchwick was in the airship looking at the bridge and noticing the recent development that had occurred recently. He felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed that it was Neo making a motion that they should leave while they are still unnoticed. "Come on Neo lets stick around a little longer. It looks like a good show is about to start and how often do we see one these days. Besides I want to see what this Lynx is made of." Roman had said to Neo who just nodded agreeing with Roman

 **(The Bridge)**

Lynx stood where he is waiting for team RWBY to make their move. Yang had shot Lynx with her ember celica and it had hit Lynx directly. After a moment the team had saw that the attack had no effect on him. Lynx had instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of Yang. Then after he reappeared he had kicked Yang far away from the group.

Everyone was shocked by this but they did not show it instead Weiss had tried to freeze Lynx only to find that he had escaped Weiss's attack. After that Lynx had summoned his scythe and tried to attack Weiss. Only to have it block by Ruby and while Lynx's attack was blocked Blake had tried to slash Lynx but he jumped out of the way. When Lynx had landed he had sent blade waves at team Ruby, Blake, and Weiss.

Weiss seeing the attack she had used her semblance to block the attack only to have little effect on it. When the attack had hit an explosion had occurred. After that everyone else was knock back further getting closer to Yang who was running closer to her team.

"So he may be tougher than we thought anyone got any ideas?" Weiss had asked

"We just have to give him a good hit after catching him off guard." Blake had said to her teammates

Lynx was slowly walking towards the team with his scythe in hand. He was ready for team RWBY's next move and he was waiting for it.

Ruby readied her own scythe and had decided to use her semblance to run around Lynx. After a few seconds Ruby had attacked Lynx several times only to have each attack blocked. Fortunately, Weiss had saw what Ruby was trying to do and her leader's plan was to keep Lynx in one place so an attack can be done. Weiss had used her semblance to freeze Lynx's legs thus keeping him still.

After Lynx's legs were frozen in place Yang had used her semblance to power up and she had made a fast dash towards Lynx and had punched him with every drop of her power. Only to have the attack blocked by Lynx with little effort from Lynx himself.

After Lynx blocked the attack he had grabbed Yang's arm and threw her into her sister Ruby while she was still running around Lynx. When Yang had collided with Ruby Lynx had broken free of the ice and blasted the sisters with an energy blast to the direction of their team.

"How is he so strong it's like he's just toying with us." Ruby had said

Blake did not want to give Lynx a chance to attack so she had decided to shoot him with her gambol shroud. Only to have it blocked by Lynx with a barrier.

Lynx had blasted a shockwave at team RWBY knocking them back even further on the bridge bringing more injuries on the girls. "Remember when I said he is tougher than we thought? I take it back he is a LOT tougher than we thought." Weiss had said

As Weiss said this they all saw Lynx charging up another energy attack but this time it was much stronger than it was earlier. The girls tried to move but the shockwave attack that hit them earlier made them too weak to do anything. The only one who was able to stand was Ruby and she was not sure on how to attack Lynx. "Ruby just get out of here we don't stand a chance against him." Yang had said

Ruby refused to leave her sister and guarded herself and her team using her scythe. Team RWBY knew the risks that all of them were taking but they did not think things would turn out this bad. After a moment that felt like hours Lynx had launched his attack and Ruby had braced for the impact prepared to defend against the attack.

After the attack had landed an explosion had occurred Ruby heard this but she did not feel anything. When Ruby looked up she had saw figure with light blue hair with one hand out as if it was protecting everyone. It took a moment for her to realize that it was Magus much to her delight

"Mr. Magus thank you I couldn't just leave my team and my sister." Ruby had said

When Lynx had saw Magus he had held his scythe even more firmly and he was prepared to strike.

Magus had saw Lynx and noticed his stance so he had materialized his scythe and held it getting ready to attack as well.

"What are you doing we tried fighting him and we didn't stand a chance he's too strong. His power is on a whole different level so how will you be any different?" Blake had yelled

Magus had turned around and looked at Blake briefly before turning towards Lynx and answering her. "I'm not any of you that will be the difference and it will be enough. Stay here you will only get in the way." Magus had stated

After a few seconds when Magus and Lynx observed each other they each had dashed against each other with the blades of their scythes locked. After the blades met a strong energy shockwave had occurred damaging the ground beneath them.

The two did not say a word to each other, they did not need know each other and have not met each other before but one thing was very clear. A fight was inevitable, the two would battle each other the silence was all that was needed.

The clash had begun.

* * *

 **read and review**

 **thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 The choices that is made

**(A/N) Please read the authors notes at the end of this chapter.**

 **Originally this chapter was going to be much longer but I did not want to hurt the pacing and change the tone too much so this chapter had to be shortened not to mention several things needed to be established that can be best done in this chapter hence why it is so short the next one will be MUCH longer so please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the chrono trigger franchise they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Chapter 8 The choices that is made

 **(The bridge)**

Team RWBY can barely make out the intense image that is in front of them but they can hear the collision of two blades. The source of the collision is the result of the ongoing fight between Magus and Lynx. Though the fight had occurred several minutes ago to team RWBY it felt like hours. They were trying to focus on healing their injuries but the fight had maintained their attention as well.

Magus and Lynx are fighting each other frantically making use of their respective skills. After another clash of the scythes they both realized that they needed to change tactics if the battle was to be determined. After this silent realization from the both of them they both jumped back so they can give each other distance.

They both looked at each other trying to decide on which type of ability to use then after a moment Lynx made the first move. Lynx had summoned three more panthers only this time they were engulfed in flames and each of them had ran towards Magus.

Magus had saw the panthers and swung his scythe at them but he engulfed his weapon with his power and after he swung his scythe it released a blast of ice towards both the panthers and Lynx. The ice blast was strong enough to destroy the panthers but Lynx was only pushed back slightly.

Lynx had decided to change his tactics and levitated a large piece of concrete from the bridge and launched it towards Magus. Magus thinking quickly had used lightning to destroy the large concrete piece and attack Lynx at the same time. Lynx had absorbed the lightning attack and launched it to Magus. Magus had used his barrier to block the redirected attack only to find Lynx trying to attack him from above.

Magus barely had enough time to roll out of the way to dodge the hit. After Magus dodged he had quickly recovered and tried to attack Lynx with his scythe only to find Lynx doing the same thing.

The two had proceeded to parry each other's attack with their weapons. After a few minutes they blades had locked and the after a brief shockwave the two had jumped back from each other.

Lynx had proceeded to blast several fireballs at Magus while running towards him after filling his scythe with his own energy

Magus sent a strong energy shockwave towards Lynx and decimated the fireballs and then ran towards Lynx with his own scythe and clashed with the strange being

When Magus's scythe had clashed with Lynx the energy in Lynx's scythe had knocked Magus back and Lynx deciding to take advantage of the situation had tried blast Magus with an energy blast.

Magus had slashed at the energy blast and then sent an energy blast of his own towards Lynx. The attack had landed but Lynx had managed to block it but it had knocked him back even further on the bridge.

After a few seconds Lynx had chuckled though nobody knew the reason.

"Why do you laugh is it because you have gone mad at your upcoming demise and acknowledged it?" Magus had stated to Lynx

"No it is the irony of your actions that has caused me to laugh. After all you are the last person I would expect to protect others considering your past Magus but then maybe chrono and his friends had affected you more than I thought fortunately I anticipated this." Lynx had stated

That statement that Lynx had said had caught Magus off guard. Magus suspects that Lynx knows who Magus is and is most likely to be connected to his past and identity. Yet every fiber in his being tells him not to press further yet the need for answers had proved to be the bigger priority.

"You know who I am and of my past creature? If you do, I demand that you tell me everything NOW!" Magus had stated loudly and boldly generating his own energy which had caused Ruby to slightly flinch when he did.

"So his circumstances had deprived him of his memories this could be useful to me." Lynx had thought before chuckling even more not being intimidated by Magus.

"I know a great deal about you Magus your past, your ambitions, even the lengths you have went for your chances at revenge. Such lengths includes claiming an army and waging war on humanity." Lynx had stated to Magus while walking back and forth

The statement of waging war on humanity had caught everyone's attention especially team RWBY's.

"He waged war on humanity just what kind of person is he? No he has helped me before so Lynx might be lying." Ruby had thought to herself

"He led an army just what type of person is he?" Weiss had thought to herself

"Why make such a bold claim about me creature?" Magus had questioned but still kept his guard up

"Oh but it is true you waged a war against a kingdom to a point where the humans fear to even speak your name and you did it all for a chance at revenge. I know many things about you such as your real name and I even know everything about "Schala" the main source of your ambitions." Lynx had stated

"He actually waged a war against a kingdom and was feared by the people while leading an army. Magus can be worse than the white fang maybe worse than the grimm." Blake had thought to herself

Magus was attached to every word and had realized that Lynx knew everything and all of his answers was known to the creature.

"My name is Lynx and if you want all of the answers then agree to serve and follow me. I attacked these children to draw you out as you had helped one of them before. To prove your loyalty to me kill them now. To me they are insects but to others they can be a nuisance kill them all right here and I will tell you everything. I can even give you Schala make your choice now fiendlord." Lynx had stated putting extra emphasis of the last word

Ruby was shaking as Lynx was making the offer to Magus. She did not know the full circumstances but she did not expect anything that Lynx had said. Someone who waged war against a kingdom and led an army all for a chance at revenge she had a hard time believing it and she hoped that Lynx was lying but her instincts is telling her that Lynx is speaking the truth.

Ruby did not fear death for herself but knowing that her friends, and her sister and herself was going to die when they had set out to help people had given her a sense of despair that caused her to tremble. She trembled even further when she looked at Magus and saw him turning towards her and her team.

Magus had looked at team RWBY and thought about the offer and the temptation was strong. Everything Magus wanted was offered to him on a silver platter and he knew that he would not get another chance at this.

As Magus was thinking about things further a voice had echoed in his head a voice that felt familiar to Magus.

"Fight with honor you are better than this Magus." The voice had said

Magus heart had skipped a beat but the voice still continued

"I can never forgive you for killing my friend Cyrus but I will despise you're very being if you kill these children." The voice had said

"You do it you become tool. You are mean but not tool Magus." A female yet wild voice had said

"Chances of him killing you after doing what he tells you 99.99% it is not worth obliging to his demand." A robotic voice had said

"He is willing to attack and kill kids that should tell you the type of person he is at least you had some standards." A female voice had said

"No mother wants to hear that their child was killed trying to do the right thing don't do it Magus." Another female voice had said

After the voices had spoken to Magus a figure with red spikey hair had looked at Magus with a stern expression.

After a few seconds Magus had looked at Lynx and then spoke to him

"You give me the chance to give me my answers but the cost will be my choice in my future. What you say about my past maybe true but I remember one thing of my identity and it is that my path has always been my choice regardless of the consequences." Magus had stated to Magus and then proceeded to dash towards him.

Lynx had clashed his scythe attack with his own and then they both started to radiate their own energy that had cackled dark electricity around the both of them.

"Disappointing Magus you had such potential for greatness yet you once again squander it away for petty needs." Lynx had said pushing Magus back towards team RWBY.

"If Schala could see you now she would be even more disappointed in you than I am. After all this is another addition to your list of failures including failing to save your sister at least the kingdom still fears your name." Lynx had said with confidence in his voice

Magus did not know why but Lynx's statement had made Magus furious to a point that his body was radiating energy but this time it was much stronger than before. It was so strong that team RWBY was afraid of what Magus would do next.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN. NOW YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR WORDS!" after Magus had said this an explosion had occurred and then proceeded to attack Lynx

Lynx had dodged the attack and slashed at Magus from behind. Every time Magus tried to attack he would miss and keeps getting attacked from different positions.

Magus did not know why he said what he said but every strength he had within, every thought on his mind, and every feeling within had caused him to say those words and then also to attack Lynx. There was no strategy, no plan, only instincts but he did not care he was fueled with emotion and fury and Lynx knew in fact he was counting on it.

After getting hit by another attack Magus had trouble standing up but Lynx had reappeared in front of him and kicked him back further which ended up knocking him down.

"Your power as it is now is quite pitiful you are a mere shadow of your former self Magus. However, if nothing else you have a strong sense of determination when you set your will and mind to your goals. If I leave you alone for now you will prove to be a problem to me in the long run so it will be you who dies here." Lynx had said while approaching Magus.

As Lynx was walking Ruby had ran and stood between Lynx and Magus and she held her weapon with every intention on defending Magus or die trying.

"It is very impressive that you can still use your aura it seems I have underestimated you child but only slightly." Lynx had said while approaching the two

"Why defend him child if nothing else I am doing you and you team a noble service by killing him. He has waged a war, is feared by many, and has much to answer for and it is all for a chance at his revenge." Lynx had stated

"What you say about him maybe true but last time I remembered you tried to kill us twice but he helped us and I will not let you kill him. Not if I can help it!" Ruby had stated

"Then I will deal with you and you team later." Lynx had said before blasting Ruby to her team

"Ruby are you alright?" Yang had said with concern in her voice

Weiss barely being able to stand up had tried to attack with her glyphs only for nothing to happen.

"What I . . . can't use my glyphs I'm trying but I can't." Weiss had said with some concern in her voice.

Yang had gotten up and tried to use her semblance only for nothing to happen as well.

"Wha . . . what's going on I can't use my semblance either what happened?" Yang had asked

Blake had tried getting up as well but her injuries were not healed at all and that is what troubled her as well

"Did he disable our aura with his attack from earlier? If he did than it's clear, we never stood a chance from the very beginning." Blake had stated sharing in the horrid realization that her other teammates had on their faces

"Then all the more reason we need to leave now. We are out of our league fighting him we might need to call a dozen Huntsman and Huntresses just to take him on." Weiss had stated

"But what about Magus we can't just abandon him." Ruby had said struggling to get up

They all looked at him and saw Lynx getting closer to his target.

"Ruby I hate to say it but there is nothing we can do for him we can't even use our aura to defend ourselves better yet him and keep in mind if what Lynx says is true what's to stop him from attacking us. He might've helped you just to gain a possible ally." Yang had said with concern in her voice

As Lynx was getting closer Magus did not have the strength to move let alone stand and fight. He could not use his power, he could not use his scythe, he couldn't even stand he felt helpless.

Helpless it was a feeling that he felt all too familiar with he did not know why but the memories of Lynx calling him a failure it had hurt him more than his injuries and he lost his will to fight as he could not do anything

"Maybe he was right maybe I am better off dead. I truly am failure I'm sorry Schala." Magus had thought

However it was that moment when he said "Schala" an image of a young woman with blue hair and green eyes had flashed in his mind than in that one moment Magus regained his will.

"No not like this I remember you Schala I will not let it end before I find no SAVE YOU SCHALA!" Magus had thought to himself with a strong sense of resolve.

Then before Lynx realized it Magus had started to radiate a powerful energy that was strong enough to make Lynx jump back in caution and for team RWBY to look in both fear and amazement.

Magus had gained the strength to stand but his appearance was slightly different. His skin lighter and less pale and his hair had glowed an azure blue and body radiated white energy while he stood when his injuries had healed.

After a second Magus quickly moved and managed to attack Lynx barely being able to guard against the attack. Though Lynx was not afraid if anything he was amused at this new development

"So it seems this world gave you power as well. I was right to be cautious of you." Lynx had said before jumping back away from the power-up Magus.

"Now I have even more reason to kill you immediately prepare to die Magus." Lynx had said when he radiated his own energy

However before he could do anything further police sirens can be heard stopping Lynx from acting further.

"It seems more unwanted attention people are coming here if this continues when they get here things will get complicated quickly." Lynx had thought to himself

"Another day Magus and this time there will be no interruptions." Lynx had said before he stopped radiating his energy and disappeared

Magus had stopped radiating his energy as well and almost collapsed only for Ruby to catch him before he fell.

 **(The airship)**

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself wouldn't you agree with me Neo?" Roman had said to getting nodding yes from the mute girl

"Still wish it could have lasted longer but oh well at least there's next time. At least we know what we are dealing with so at least we can know how to further proceed now let's go." Roman had said before the airship flew off.

 **(The Bridge)**

"Thank you for saving us again Mr. Magus." Ruby had said

"I remember two things from my past. The first thing that I remember is that I was driven by revenge and the second thing is that I needed to save Schala my sister no matter what. I don't remember the full details but those are the only things I can remember at the moment. Now go you need to flee I will remain . . ." Magus had said to Ruby before he passed out completely

"Let's go I feel some of my aura coming back and I don't have the strength to explain to the police what's going on." Weiss had said

"What about Magus we can't abandon him and I want to make sure he will be OK." Ruby had said

"He knows Ozpin so he should be able to handle things easily with the police. Besides if we are caught we will have to answer to Ozpin and I would prefer we avoid that if possible." Yang had stated and proceeded to leave along with Weiss

Ruby didn't like it but Weiss had made a good point if they had to answer to Ozpin about their activity it would mean a lot of trouble so she had to leave as well. "Please be safe Magus." Ruby had said before joining his team

Before Blake had left she had decided to take one last look at Magus. The team did learn something from Lynx but it was bittersweet and did not sit well with Blake at all. She has learned firsthand that the power gap between her team and Lynx is worlds apart and that is putting it lightly and the only one who can stand against him is someone who is considered an enemy of humanity that is all too similar to the White Fang.

Lynx had stated that Magus once waged a war against a kingdom and has led an army during said war while bringing fear to humanity especially with the title that Lynx had called Magus and it was "Fiendlord". This was all too troubling to Blake and it made her wonder what they are dealing with from both Lynx and Magus. If Lynx's words are true than Magus alone could be the biggest threat that Remnant has ever seen and that alone made Blake even more Cautious about him.

"Just who are you Magus and why are you here?" Blake had thought to herself before joing her team.

* * *

 **(A/N) OK now before anyone raises their pitchforks and/or call BS on this fight I have several good reasons for letting this fight end the way it did.**

 **The first reason is battle logic. As a fan of the chrono series a Magus vs Lynx fight is a fan dream battle come true. But in the context of this story Magus is at a SEVERE disadvantage. In this story Lynx has been on Remnant longer, still knows how to use his magic (keeps most of the elements from Chrono Cross) and weapon skills, and knows a LOT about Magus which is includes both his strengths and weaknesses and Lynx knows how to use that against him.**

 **On the other hand, Magus still has amnesia, has a lot of power but doesn't know how to use it properly, and he has been fighting with more instincts and less skills which was bound to come back to haunt him if he fights an experienced warrior who knows what they are doing which applies to Lynx. Fighting with instincts can do some good but without the skill or strategy to back it up it is a disaster waiting to happen. It has even been mentioned in the story several times especially by Ozpin. Not to mention Magus knows nothing about Lynx which further adds to the disadvantage.**

 **The second reason is for character development something that is greatly needed for Magus since he tends to fight major threats without thinking anything through while filled with overconfidence. With the bits of his memories coming back he should be able to know the people and it will give him a much needed development. Not to mention he needs to be aware of Lynx who will be a MAJOR threat to Magus in this story thus killing his over confident tendencies.**

 **Magus was always going to lose the first fight against Lynx but how badly he lost I had trouble deciding.**

 **Also if there are any concerns remember they will fight again but a very good amount of time needs to pass in this story so please remember that.**

 **read and review**

 **thank you**


	9. Chapter 9 story update

**Hello everyone this update is to ensure that this story is still alive and also that I am not dead.**

 **However I am also at complicated position with this story "The dark Huntsman of Remnant."**

 **The issue is that recently I have been playing some new games and revisited some old classics and I had thought of story concepts that would fit perfectly with Magus of chrono trigger. Essentially I can make a new story with a LOT less flaws than the ones that is present in this story. Because looking back at this story I still like it but it has some issues that is making me think about rebooting this story from the ground up. I believe I can adept and make improvement along the way but I want the quality to be good. Not to mention what volume 4 of RWBY is shaping up to be and giving Magus a proper placement in volume 4 is going to be harder. NOT IMPOSSIBLE mind you but harder than I anticipated.**

 **So I have a few ideas I want your suggestions on either in a PM, review, or poll. The reason I am doing this is because there are people who are looking forward to this story and I don't want to leave them high and dry.**

 **IDEA #1 put this story on hiatus and work on another crossover story. Magus will still be the main character but it will be in another game what the game is well here's a hint. It is a game from one of the tales series. Then as for RWBY I can also make a new RWBY crossover story but of a different game franchise. Again this story will HAVE to be put on hiatus as a result I do have a special plan for my crossover stories as a whole but I want it to be a surprise.**

 **IDEA#2 reboot this story entirely if I do a reboot a LOT of things are going to have to change for the better. Not to mention the chapter releases will be a LOT longer.**

 **IDEA#3 I still continue this story as I have been doing and make improvements along the way to the best of my skills. I have other stories in concept and in progress so being done with new chapters will take longer than I can plan.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


	10. Chapter 10 status

It is official a good deal of time has passed and the poll votes has been made. So as of right now The Dark Huntsman of Remnant is officially on hiatus. The hiatus will be long term but to put many people's mind at ease THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD JUST ON A LONG TERM BREAK. I will return to this story at some point but I want to wait until more RWBY is out. Not to mention I am still trying to figure out how to return to this story either by a reboot or me picking up where I left off but I will figure that out.


End file.
